His Butler, Sick
by WritingFreak59123
Summary: This is my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic. Please if it's bad don't hate me. Sebastian is working one day when he collapses, at first they believe he's overworked. But upon contact with the butler they find he's running a bad fever. When Ciel confronts him, Bassy concludes that it's Demon Flu. What will they do without our favorite Butler? Please Review.
1. His Butler, Tired

_**(Sebastian's POV)**_

* * *

"Why am I so tired?" I asked myself preparing the Master's morning tea.

I loaded the tea onto my cart and rolled it to the the Young Lord's room.

I came to the door, opening it quietly.

"Young Lord, it's time for you to wake." I called over to the sleeping child.

Ciel's eyes fluttered open as I got out his day clothes. He swung his legs off the side of his bed.

I grabbed the teapot and poured a bit into a cup for Master.

He calmly excepted as I started to dress him.

"Lady Elizabeth is coming around 1:00. After her visit you will be free for the day." I explained.

"I know she is Sebastian!" He snapped. Ciel was really dreading his fiancée's visit.

"Now, Young Lord, where would you like your breakfast?" I asked. "Bring it to my study." Ciel replied. "Yes, my Lord." I said with a bow.

I did as told and brought the Master's breakfast to his study.

I stood watching Ciel eat. As usual he was working while eating.

As I stood I felt a yawn growing in my throat. I tied to hold it in but couldn't. I ended up yawning quite loudly. Ciel didn't say anything but the feel of the room changed. I could feel his aggravation from my distracting yawn.

I looked at the time, it was nearly 10:00.

"I must go and prepare lunch for the guest that will be arriving soon." I bowed to Young Lord and walked out.

X_X

As the hours went by, closing in on Lady Elizabeth's arrival, I started to grow more and mores tired.

"CIELLLLLLL!" I heard a loud call. Lady Elizabeth was upon us.

I finished up and went to greet our guest.

I walked to the mansion foyer to find a very anxious Lady Elisabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth, I will escort you to where Master Ciel is located." I said bowing.

"Thank you Sebastian! You're so kind!" She cried.

I lead her to Young Master's study.

I knocked on the door listening for a reply.

"Come in."

I opened the door for Lady Elizabeth.

"Ciel!" She chirped happily, racing to her fiancé. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello Elizabeth." Ciel said. "Ciel, it's Lizzie!" She cried crossing her arms in a pout. "Fine… Lizzie." Ciel sighed.

"Lunch preparations are nearly done. I will come get you when I'm finished." I said bowing to the Young Earl and his fiancé.

X_X

Soon I finished lunch preparations and I brought the young Master and his fiancée to the dining room to eat what I had made.

"Today I have prepared a fresh greens salad with homemade croutons and a light blue cheese dressing. Along with Master's favorite Earl Grey tea." I explained.

"This taste splendid, Ciel, Sebastian is wonderful!" Lady Elizabeth cried.

"He's highly qualified for a reason Lizzie." Ciel replied.

I stood near Ciel and Elizabeth. But I was growing more and more tired; nearly exhausted. So tired my vision was starting to blur and my body started to feel weak.

My legs gave way and I fell, clinging to a chair. Young Lord noticed and immediately reacted. While Elizabeth sat shocked at my sudden weakness.

"What's wrong Sebastian?" He asked. "I'm fine Young lord." I replied, trying to find my balance. But as I tried to stand up straight, my legs again gave way and I fell to the floor.

Young Master stood up from his chair, a concerned look on his face.

"I order you to tell me what's wrong!" He yelled. "I'm tired, energy drained." I replied.

"Are you overworked? Ciel you should give him days off!" Elizabeth scolded. Ciel sighed. "Are you overworked Sebastian?" He asked. I grabbed the chair and pulled myself up. "Perhaps…" I replied. _'What's wrong with me? I don't usually need sleep. So why and I so tired?' _I thought.

"Your dismissed. Go catch up on your sleep Sebastian." Young Master said. "But Lord I'll be fine once I collect myself." I protested getting up. "See?" I asked. "Sebastian don't make me order you!" He demanded.

"I don't need an incapable butler. Now off to you room!" He yelled. "Yes, my lord." I said giving a bow.

I followed Master's order as gathered enough strength to drag myself up to my room.

'_I don't get it. The last time I even slept was 100 years ago. When I slept though days in hell to pass time. So why am I feeling so exhausted?' _I asked myself.

I'm made it to my room and got ready to go to sleep.

I undressed and changed into my nightwear; coming to the side of my bed. I climbed into the covers and steadily started to fall asleep.

To be Continued…

* * *

**A.N.- How'd you all like my story so far? I hope people read this. I'd be heartbroken if you didn't. But anyway, the reason I started writing this was for 1- I'm in LOVE with Bassy, and there aren't enough stories where he gets sick. There are literally three! THREE! Not counting this one. Hope you all liked it. Also this will NOT be a yaoi fic. I'm sorry, it's cute, Yaoi, but you won't find me writing any. The closest Yaoi to ever be in this story is Bassy and Ciel's friendship and bond becoming stronger. Well… on second though I may end up writing a Yaoi story for Grell and Bassy. Anyway, see you peeps later and please review!**


	2. His Butler, Sick

**A.N- Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I'll try harder to make my chapters a bit longer. Guess what? I got my first reviews within 1 hour! JUST 1! I was really happy. Shout out to fallenangel 234567 and wenduo! Thanks so much for commenting, it means a lot. Here the next chapter!**

* * *

_**(Sebastian's POV)**_

The next thing I knew the sun was beating down on me. Or so it felt.

I opened my eyes to find it about time to wake the Young Lord.

'_Did I sleep all night? All the way from lunch time yesterday?_' I asked myself.

I sat up in my bed, but my vision went blurry and I became dizzy. '_Odd?_' I thought.

I focused my vision and push my thoughts aside. 'Must be from sleeping so long…' I thought.

I got out of the bed, but when I stood, the whole room started to spin and my head started to feel light. On top of that I felt really warm and my throat was sore and sounded hoarse.

I gathered myself trying to think of a explanation. "It couldn't be… no if it were that I'd be a lot worse." I whispered to myself. "Must be a cold, nothing to stay in bed about. I do have a schedule to keep."

I undressed and changed into my daywear. I wiped the sweat off my brow that had built because I forgot to close my curtains. (A.N- So the sun was beating down on his fair skin, making him sweat. Or so he thinks.)

I cleaned myself up as well as I could, hoping the Young Earl wouldn't notice my ailments. (A.N- Including talking to himself so he didn't sound hoarse.)

'_Just a cold. It'll be gone soon enough._' I thought heading out of my room down to the kitchen.

When I made it to the doorway, I heard a loud crash. The noise brought a dull ache to my head.

When I entered the room I found a very upset Meyrin. She noticed me and started to ball.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian, yes I am!" She cried. I walked over seeing the mess she had made. She had again knocked over the china cabinet. Smashed glass, plates, and tea cups were scattered everywhere. Another mess I was going to have to clean. And surely there would be more.

I sighed placing a hand over my face. _'My head hurts…'_ I thought.

"M-Mr. Sebastian?" She asked slowly. I picked up my head and looked at Meyrin.

Slowly taking in a breath, I started to instruct her on what to do. "Go and get me the extra tea sets and plates." I said slowly.

She nodded quickly and ran off to do what I told.

"And don't drop them!" I yell as she exited.

Suddenly I heard yelling.

"PLUTO NOOOOO!" I heard Finnian yell.

Finny's yelling was coming from outside.

'_Now what?_' I asked myself.

When I made it outside Finny was riding on the back of the Phantomhive Demon Hound, Pluto, trying to get him to stop.

Pluto was trampling and scorching the Master's favorite white roses. It was a mess, which later I was to clean up. The roses were either trampled to dust or on fire. I quickly acted disciplining the dirty mutt.

I tied the beast to the side of the mansion with a chain the not even I could break. (It was made in hell, for situations like this one. To keep a demon trapped.)

When I finished, I returned the now damaged garden. Finny was putting out fires, at the same time crying.

I again sighed, this time feeling myself becoming tired.

"Finny, put the rest of the fires out. I'll clean up later." I instructed. "Yes, Mr. Sebastian!" Finny said saluting me.

'_Why? Of all days to act up, is it today?_' I asked myself.

I looked at the time. It was nearly 10 minutes until the master had to get up. '_Please let Bard mess up after breakfast…_' I thought.

I came back to the kitchen to find Meyrin standing; three boxes balancing in her left hand.

"Thank you…" I said taking the boxes.

I opened the first one, getting out the tea cups and tea pot.

"Meyrin, hand me Master's favorite Earl Grey tea. And don't spill it!" I demanded, sounding very annoyed.

She did as told and handed me the tea. I prepared it and placed it on my cart.

I grabbed the handle and started to push the cart out of the kitchen and up to the Master's room.

**_(Ciel's POV.)_**

Light shined into my eyes, instantly waking me up.

"Young Master, it is time for you to wake." Sebastian called. I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed.

"Still feeling overworked Sebastian?" I asked.

He started to smile. "Not at all." He replied almost strangely. I felt something was wrong, but he was acting all the same, so I decided not to push the subject.

"Today's schedule includes a violin lesson, and dance lesson, then you have to review the crime reports from London. After that, you are free to do what you need." Sebastian explained.

"Very well." I replied. Sebastian picked up the tea pot and poured some tea for me. I excepted it as he begun to undress me and dress me in my daywear.

When he was buttoning my shirt I noticed something. I could feel heat coming from his hands, even when he was wearing gloves. '_Is his temperature higher than usual?' _I asked myself._ 'Maybe he's warm from cooking?_' I asked.

"Is my breakfast ready?" I asked as he finished dressing me. "Not quite my Lord. Today I ran into problems with Meyrin and Finnian. I had to take care of their messes before cooking your breakfast. I'm very sorry my Lord, I will get to work on preparations as soon as I'm done here." He replied.

"Very well. Bring it to my study when your done." I replied with a annoyed sigh. 'I should let those three go…' I thought.

(Back to Sebastian's POV.)

By now my head ache had grown into a migraine. Every little noise, even the click of my shoes, made my head throb.

"This can't be a cold…" I whispered in a sigh. "But still, I have things to do…"

I slowly walked back to the kitchen. But right as I made it to the doorway I felt a tickle in my throat. This threw me into a coughing fit, which I muffled with my arm.

Afterwards I felt even more tired. '_I can't be getting sick… If I was, how would master react?_' I thought.

I gathered all of my strength and pushed on. "I can't afford to get even more behind on schedule." I said picking up a knife and getting to work.

X_X

I loaded what I had made the Young Lord onto my cart and started to roll it up to his study.

I leaned heavily on the cart as I rolled it. I came to his study door, straightening my stance, I knocked on the door.

"Come in Sebastian." I heard the Young Earl call.

I opened the door and pushed the breakfast cart to Master's desk. I took everything off of the cart and places it on his desk.

Silently I stood behind him, watching him eat.

I looked at my watch. It was nearly 9:45. I was to start his first lesson (As he was the one who taught it.) in 15 minutes.

"Young Master, I don't want to rush you but your first lesson will start in less than 15 minutes." I said. "I will finish by then. I'm assuming you need to get it ready?" He asked. "Yes, my Lord." I replied bowing.

I walked out and prepared for his violin lesson.

X_X

"Crescendo my Lord…" I commanded. But he didn't listen. "This is a simple piece My Lord, yet you still struggle with it." I sighed. "It goes at this tempo." I said tapping the tempo out.

"I can't do it Sebastian. You chose hard sheet music. It's for someone at your skill!" He cried.

"Let my show you Lord." I said taking the violin.

I gracefully played out all if the notes and rhythms, playing all of the crescendos and decrescendos perfectly.

"See? It's for someone at your skill." Ciel complained as I finished playing. "Now you try my Lord." I said ignoring his complaints. "Start here." I pointed to a place in the music.

Ciel started to play, but was interrupted by a loud noise. It sounded like dynamite exploding.

I knew exactly what had happened. Bard had tried to cook with it again, probably destroying the kitchen, another thing I would have to fix.

Ciel ran out of his study and down to the kitchen where the noise had occurred. I followed close behind.

As expected their was smoke coming from the kitchen. Bard slowly made his way out; ash covering his whole body.

"Young Master, Mr. Sebastian!" He cried noticing us. "D-Did you hear that?" He asked looking scared.

"Bard, what did I tell you about cooking with dynamite?" I asked slowly. "Not to because it destroys the kitchen, but Mr. Sebastian, I thought it make lunch preparations go faster…" He replied.

"J…Just go on. I'll fix this mess." I said trying my hardest not to yell. I was at my wits end. On top of that I was only growing worse.

'_My head hurts, my throat is so sore I can barely talk, and I feel as if I'm going to collapse… What else could go wrong?_' I asked myself.

Suddenly if that wasn't enough I heard another loud noise.

Now clenching my throbbing head, I looked to the hallway it came from.

Meyrin was laying face first on the hallway floor, three boxes filled with tea cups and plates had gone smashing against the floor.

This pushed me further into frustration and sickness. Every little thing going on around me was making me feel worse.

As if this wasn't bad enough, Finny came running in screaming about a fire in the flower garden.

Now I had two servants freaking out, Ciel becoming more and more angry at me for not preventing all of this, and now (Because of all the noise.) a very loud, curtain mutt barking, trying to break the chain I had tied him to.

Everything was too much; I gradually became worse and worse.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. I felt the energy draining from my body. "S-Stop all of this at… once." I said slowly.

"Sebastian what's wrong?" Ciel asked watching me noticing my changed tone in voice.

My legs gave way and I collapsed to the ground. Completely blacking out.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- OMG… I got two chapters posted on the same day. I can't believe it… Well, how'd you all like my chapter two? Was it good? Bad? In between? Let me know. If you have any suggestions on chapters you'd like me to post feel free to share. I'd be happy to post. I want this story to go pretty long. But we'll see how that goes. Anyway, hope you liked it, please review!**


	3. His Butler, Kindness

**A.N- Hello Everyone! How Ya'll doin'? Good? I hope so. But if your not doing so good, read this and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Especially sense Bassy is sick and in his cutest state. (I'm totally obsessed. Aren't I?) Anyway, here is chapter 3. Again suggestions for this story are always welcome. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Sebastian! Sebastian wake up!" Ciel called to the butler now blacked out on the floor.

"What's wrong with Mr. Sebastian?" Finny asked. "He's over worked, yes he is." Meyrin replied.

Ciel looked annoyed with his incapable butler.

"Finny, Meyrin, take Sebastian to his room." Ciel demanded.

They did as told; each picking up an arm.

"Master, There's something wrong with Mr. Sebastian, he feels really warm." Meyrin claimed.

Ciel walked over to the three. He reached for his butler's forehead. But before the Young Master's hand even grazed Sebastian's forehead; he could feel heat surfacing.

Ciel flinched upon contact with the servant's skin. '_He's so warm._' Ciel thought.

"Bring him to his room. Sebastian's obviously sick." Ciel sighed.

"Poor Mr. Sebastian. He must be feeling horrible and we just made it worse!" Finny complained.

X_X

They brought Sebastian to his room.

Ciel sent Meyrin away and had Finny and Bard undress Sebastian and and dress him in some night clothes.

When they did they found Sebastian had been perspiring; probably from his high temperature.

As soon as they had the unconscious butler settled in bed, and the three idiot servants went away, Ciel removed his eyepatch and opened his eye, preparing to order Sebastian.

"Sebastian I order you to wake." Ciel ordered.

Ciel waited a moment as Sebastian started to stir.

"The kitchen, dishes, and fire!" Sebastian shouted, as if he were in the previous situation. He shot up, a worried look plastered on his face.

"Calm down Sebastian everything's being taken care of." Ciel assured him.

Sebastian's head fell forward, into his hands.

"My head hurts…" He whispered.

"How do you feel Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Like Hell…" He replied coldly.

"Are you an idiot Sebastian?" Ciel asked suddenly.

Sebastian picked up his head; looking at the Master with a confused look. "What do you mean Young Lord?" Sebastian asked. "If you were feeling ill, you should have asked for a day off." Ciel replied.

Sebastian was surprised. "Are you… concerned for me Young Lord?" He asked. "N-No, like I told you. I don't need an incapable butler!" Ciel replied. "I see…" Sebastian sighed.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So, what do you think is wrong with you?" Ciel asked. "I believe it's Demon Flu." Sebastian replied. Ciel looked relieved. "So this isn't going to last long?" He asked. "Actually, if this is Demon Flu. I might end up bed ridden for up to three to four months." Sebastian replied. Ciel's mouth fell ajar. "What?! Three months? How?" He asked.

"You see because Demons are immortal our sicknesses and symptoms last longer than that of a human. Also we continue to get worse until we hit the peak of the illness. I couldn't know when that is…" Sebastian replied.

"So you could end up stuck in this bed for over three months?" Ciel asked. "Yes, and after I recover, I'll still have to be careful. Because even after I feel better, my body will still be recovering. And that can last up to a month." Sebastian replied.

Ciel looked confused. 'What will I do without Sebastian?' He asked himself.

"So now I'll have to find a replacement that'll fill in until your feeling better…" Ciel replied. "I'd ask Tanaka but I'm afraid he's too old. Plus his stamina…" Ciel whispered going into deep thought. '_Is he really that helpless?_' Sebastian asked himself.

"You can't do anything? Can you Lord?" Sebastian asked getting up. "Very well…" Sebastian stood close to the side of his bed as Ciel watched.

"Even if I'm sick; I can still do things for you Master." Sebastian claimed stumbling slightly, (From dizziness.) unbuttoning his shirt. (He was going to dress back into his butler clothes.)

"Sebastian don't play around. Your in no shape to work!" Ciel cried. "But Young Master's worried about finding a worthy replacement. So to save you the trouble, I'll keep working." Sebastian replied continuing to change.

"Don't make me order you!" Ciel threatened. Sebastian sighed and dressed himself in his nightwear again.

"Tanaka's more capable than you think, Young Lord." Sebastian said climbing back into his bed.

The two again sat in an awkward silence.

But as they did, Sebastian started to feel something…

He started to feel nauseous. He doubled up and pain as his stomach started flipping itself around.

"M-Master… W-Wastebasket… Quickly." Sebastian pleaded, clasping a hand over his mouth.

Ciel froze for a moment as he watched his butler become sick. But he did as told and handed Sebastian the wastebasket.

X_X

Ciel's hand hovered over the side of Sebastian's bed. He couldn't look away, no matter how much he wanted.

'_What do I do?!_' He asked himself as he watched Sebastian empty out his stomach.

Ciel stood in total shock. Frozen, not able to do anything.

But as Sebastian started to stop, the pain in his head became worse. The light coming from the window near Sebastian's bed was now shining in his eyes. Or so it seemed.

Sebastian finished and set the wastebasket aside. He slowly sank back down under his covers, bringing his hands up to his head.

"Master… the curtains… close them." Sebastian listed slowly, pain clearly etched in his voice.

Ciel was still frozen. He couldn't get the image of Sebastian getting sick out of his head.

Spaced out he heard another request.

"Master… please… close the curtains. There killing me…" Sebastian complained.

Ciel looked down at Sebastian. He was laying in a fetal position with his hands covering most of his head, trying to keep the light away so that his ache might dull.

Ciel, upon Sebastian's second plea, walked over to the large window behind Sebastian's desk.

He grabbed the end of the curtains and closed them quickly. Upon doing so, he heard Sebastian sigh. Which sounded a bit like '_thank you_'.

Ciel walked back over to his servant. He bent down so that the two were face to face. The Young Earl brought a hand up and felt the sick butler's forehead.

"How's that possible? You've become warmer." Ciel asked. "I see how the symptoms are worse." Ciel spoke softly, trying to avoid hurting Sebastian's headache.

Ciel then noticed something. Sebastian was shivering immensely. He had had his blanket wrapped around him but it wasn't doing much, for the material was very thin. The blanket almost looked like a sheet.

Ciel stood. He inspected the blanket once more and then turned around, facing the door.

Sebastian noticed but didn't say anything.

"Sebastian… I'll be back in a moment." Ciel said plainly. 'Should I ask him if he needs anything?' He asked himself. "While I'm gone… d-do you need anything?"

'_Why is it so hard to ask?_' Ciel asked himself waiting for a reply. He stood for another moment when finally he heard Sebastian's reply.

"Water…" He whispered.

Ciel nodded and opened the door. He slipped out, only to be faced with three worried servants.

"How is he?" Bard asked. "What are you three doing out here? Didn't I tell you to work?" Ciel asked. But they didn't move. Ciel sighed, wrinkling his nose. "Sebastian's fine for now. But you three are to stay out. He's in no shape to deal with anyone right now. Okay?" Ciel asked. The three nodded in reply and let the Young Earl through.

Ciel returned to his bedroom and from there he headed to his closet.

Opening the door he looked for a blanket.

All of the Master's blankets were thick and warm, perfect for the sick butler.

X_X

Soon he found one. A large, soft, comfortable, and warm blanket. He pulled it out and swung it over his shoulder.

Then he headed down to the kitchen.

When he arrived, he found Tanaka; sleeves rolled up, hammer in hand, and working to repair the kitchen.

'_Sebastian was right…_' Ciel thought.

"Tanaka? Your repairing the kitchen?" He asked. Tanaka turned, smiling at the Young Master. "Hello, Young Master. How's Mr. Sebastian?" He asked. "Okay for now. He asked for water. Do you know if their are any cups left?" Ciel replied.

Tanaka nodded and got into a burnt cabinet. Surprising my, the damage in the kitchen wasn't as bad as everyone had thought.

Tanaka handed Ciel a glass.

"Do you know where the water is Young Lord?" Tanaka asked. Ciel shook his head. "There's some in the freezer." Tanaka said pointing to a large door.

Ciel nodded a thank you and walked over to the large door. He opened the latch and looked around. Their was ice chips, blocks, and freezing cold water in the room.

Ciel took the glass and set it down, grabbing a pitcher, he used it to fill the cup with crisp clean water.

He picked up the glass and turned to leave. He stepped out and closed the door.

Tanaka was still working, but right as Ciel stepped out of the kitchen, Tanaka said something.

"I'll be taking care of you during the day Lord, and Mr. Sebastian at night."

Ciel stopped and turned to face his other butler.

"When will you sleep?" Ciel asked worried for the old man. "While Mr. Sebastian does." Tanaka replied. Ciel sighed. "Very well. Don't over do it okay?"

Ciel again turned around. He walked away from the kitchen and back up to Sebastian's room.

X_X

When he entered he found Sebastian still in the same position, but half asleep.

Ciel set the glass down on Sebastian's nightstand. Taking the blanket, he unfolded it and spread it over the shivering butler's body. (With the other blanket still on him.)

As soon as the warm blanket touched Sebastian he wrapped himself in it, trying to warm his shivering body.

"Sebastian… I brought you your water." Ciel whispered. But Sebastian didn't answer.

Ciel again bent down so the two were again face to face. Sebastian's eyes were closed, and he was breathing peacefully.

'_Should I wake him?_' He asked himself. '_The water would help his temperature. But then so would rest…_'

After a moment if thought he decided to wake the sick butler. By time Sebastian would wake by himself, the cold water would be warm, which would help sooth his throat, but it wouldn't help anything else.

Ciel stood up and shook his servant lightly. Which almost immediately woke Sebastian.

"M-My Lord?" He said looking at Ciel weakly.

"I brought your water. I though you should drink it when cold. It'll help you feel a bit better." Ciel replied. Sebastian looked grateful. Sitting up, he reached for the glass on his nightstand.

When Sebastian turned to face foreword he noticed the blanket.

"Did you get this for me Young Master?" Sebastian asked. "Yes… You were shivering, so I go this blanket for you from my closet." Ciel replied, averting his eyes. "Oh, how kind of you Young Master…" Sebastian said sounding surprised. "I was only doing what I thought would help you. I can't afford you to be sick for too long…" Ciel said sounding embarrassed.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- Hello Everyone! How Ya'll doin'? Good? I hope so. But if your not doing so good, read this and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Especially sense Bassy is sick and in his cutest state. (I'm totally obsessed. Aren't I?) Anyway, here is chapter 3. Again suggestions for this story are always welcome. Hope you like it!**


	4. His Butler, The Cat

**A.N- Okay, this is just going to be a short chapter. I was thinking of Sebastian and his love of cats. And then inspiration struck me. Have you ever heard of a fever induced dream? Well, that's what happened here. Here's chapter 3.5! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ciel sat in his study talking with a man by the name William T. Smith.

Mr. Smith would do good for the Phantomhive company as he owns a large string of toy factories.

But recently Mr. Smith's company hasn't been selling anything. So he came to Ciel in hopes of investing into the company, and becoming a possible partner with the Young Earl.

"Ah…Ah…AHCOO!" They heard a sneeze come from a room located only a couple doors down.

"What the devil was that Young Earl?" Mr. Smith asked looking to the direction of Sebastian's room.

Ciel sighed. Maybe the should move away so they aren't distracted by the sick butler's constant coughing and sneezing?

"My butler…" Ciel sighed. Mr. Smith shot a confused glance at Ciel. "Tanaka, the butler that is currently serving us isn't the main butler. He's a replacement for the Phantomhive Mansion's butler, Sebastian." Ciel explained. "As you can hear Mr. Smith, Sebastian is ill. That is why you here sneezing."

Mr. Smith let out a lighthearted laugh.

"I pray that you Lord stay healthy this winter, and don't catch that nasty flu from your butler." He said as if he were giving a toast. "I don't believe that's going to happen Mr. Smith." Ciel claimed.

(Meanwhile in Sebastian's room.)

Sebastian held a handkerchief to his nose as he sneezes several times. Each sneeze making him feel more and more tired.

He was breathing heavily and perspiring much. Every day that he was sick, his temperature would go up. So the poor butler felt warmer and warmer with the coming days. And it would continue until his illness hit it's peak.

But as Sebastian sat; he heard something.

No one else was in the room at the moment, so he found it odd that there was a noise coming from inside the room.

He looked over to where the noise had come from.

Something jumped from his desk onto his bed.

Sebastian kept his eye glued to the creature that had somehow gotten into his room.

The creatures yellow eyes were staring right at him.

'A cat?' He thought.

This delighted the cat-crazed butler. He reached to touch the creature but right before he could it jumped off the bed to the floor.

"Where are you off to?" Sebastian asked looking at the cat.

The cat strode over to the door of Sebastian's room. It started scratching at the door, wanting to be released.

Sebastian got up and stumbled to the door. He opened it following the cat.

'Look at it… it's graceful steps, bright yellow eyes, perfect black fur…' He thought as he slowly made his way to catch the cat.

At this moment, all of Sebastian's pain went numb and he felt as if he were in a dream.

"Come here…" He whispered.

Sebastian was now in the hallway. He kept his eyes glued on the cat.

X_X

Dizzily, Sebastian followed the cat. His hands stretched out in front of him, and a look of astonishment etched on his face.

He followed up and down that hallway, following the cat. Wanting nothing but to pet it.

(Meanwhile with Ciel and Mr. Smith.)

Ciel and Mr. Smith sat discussing a possible deal when they heard a large noise and what sounded like Sebastian.

Both looked at the door as it opened.

In stumbled a dizzy Sebastian. Pale and tired.

"The cat…" Sebastian mumbled.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"Y-Young Lord, you haven't by any chance seen a cat, have you?" Sebastian asked slurring his words.

The cat had gone from Sebastian's vision.

"Cat? What are you talking about Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian stumbled and walked throughout the room, as if he were looking for something.

"The cat… The cat…" Sebastian mumbled over and over again.

"I'm guessing, Young Lord, this is the Phantomhive butler?" Mr. Smith asked. "Yes." Ciel replied keeping his eyes on Sebastian.

Sebastian continued to stumble around the room, every so often bumping into the desk or chairs of the room.

"Sebastian! Stop!" Ciel shouted.

But when it didn't work he decided instead to call for Tanaka. Maybe he could do something about the daydreaming butler.

"Tanaka!" Ciel called out the door of the room.

Suddenly, as he waited for Tanaka, Ciel heard the sound of someone falling.

"Young Lord! Your butler!" Mr. Smith shouted pointing to Sebastian.

Sebastian was now laying on the floor after collapsing.

In that moment Tanaka stepped in.

"You called Young Master?" He asked. "Yes! Sebastian, I think he's daydreaming!" Ciel shouted pointing to Sebastian who was still on the floor.

Suddenly Sebastian snapped out of the dream. The light of the room started aggravating his head.

"Too much light…" Sebastian said covering his head with his hands.

Tanaka quickly helped the sick butler up. But Sebastian leaned heavily on the fellow butler. Tanaka's knees started bending. He tried to move Sebastian but it wasn't any use. The sick butler was too heavy for the elderly butler.

Tanaka suddenly felt some weight lifted from his back.

He looked over and noticed Mr. Smith had taken Sebastian's other arm.

"Where's his room?" Mr. Smith asked. "A couple rooms down." Tanaka replied as they started to drag Sebastian.

"Hurry… too much light…" Sebastian complained. His headache was coming increasingly worse.

They quickly took Sebastian back to his room and put him to bed.

X_X

"How long has he been like this?" Mr. Smith asked careful to not disturb the now sleeping butler. "A week…" Ciel replied. "A week?!" Mr. Smith shouted. "Shhh…" Ciel said putting a finger to his mouth. "My Lord, I'd suggest taking him to a doctor. Don't these things last only a few days?" Mr. Smith asked. "That isn't needed Mr. Smith. Sebastian will recover in time." Ciel replied. "Do you at least have medicine for him?" Mr. Smith asked. Ciel shook his head. Medicine wasn't something he had thought of yet. That was something he'd ask Sebastian next time he woke.

"Are you doing anything for him?" Mr. Smith asked. "Everyone in the mansion is helping take care of him." Ciel replied. "That isn't enough. Your butler won't recover if he doesn't receive proper care. He need's to see a doctor. The flu isn't supposed to last very long." Mr. Smith insisted.

"Mr. Smith, I assure you that in time Sebastian will recover. Things have to run their course." Ciel assured the man. "But Young Lord…" Mr. Smith tried to push the subject. "Mr. Smith, need I remind you of the deal we were about to make? I don't have to give it to you. Now do I?" Ciel asked. Mr. Smith shook his head. "Now, let us return to my study." Ciel said leading the Nobel out of Sebastian's room.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- Yay, I got another chapter done. This chapter ended up longer than what I had earlier planned on. How'd you like it? I hope it wasn't to rushed or anything. If it was I apologize. But anyway. Was Bassy cute like I intended? I hope so. I thought using Bassy's love for cats in a chapter like this would be cute. Anyway, hope ya'll liked it. Please Review! (Also, if the name William T. Smith kinda sound familiar I'm sorry. I didn't realize when I wrote this that it sounds like Will's name, William T. Spears… again sorry about that. It was the first thing that came to mind…)**


	5. His Butler, Ciel's Revenge

**A.N- Your all going to think I'm mean. Once you read this your going to hate me. The reason is is I'm going torture poor Bassy. Not literally, but you'll get what I mean once you read this. I'd also like to point out that this takes place before Bassy fought Ash/Angela. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Young Master…" Tanaka started walking into Sebastian's room where Ciel could be found. "Yes Tanaka?" Ciel asked turning to face the other butler. "A letter just arrived for you." Tanaka replied.

Tanaka walked over to where Ciel was sitting and handed him the letter. It had the Queen's stamp on it.

The room was to dark to read a letter so Ciel decided to step out.

"Sebastian I'll be back in a moment. Do you need anything?" Ciel asked. '_Can't believe I'm serving my butler…_' He thought with a sigh.

"No, my Lord…" Sebastian replied as he sipped on a glass of water.

Ciel stepped out of the room and opened the letter.

The letter read-

'_Dear Lord Phantomhive,_

_The Queen is very upset about a string of murders that are currently happening in a town near London. She's requested your help. We hope to hear a reply soon enough. Also upon reply, you will receive information on the murders._

_-The Queen's loyal servant, Ash._'

Ciel sighed. This would be a problem.

Because Ciel is still only a child he would have to take Tanaka with him. But then that would mean leaving Sebastian with the three idiot servants. They would surely kill the poor butler. But then he couldn't turn down the Queen's request either.

There was only one solution. Taking Sebastian with them!

This way Tanaka and Ciel both would be there to take care of him, and Finnian, Meyrin, and Bard all wouldn't be there to mess things up.

The only problem, getting Sebastian there. That would be hard on the poor servant because he's in no condition to travel. But Ciel wasn't about to leave him here.

No matter what Sebastian said he would force him to come. Sebastian didn't have a choice anyway, if he refused Ciel would just order him to come, as Master order's were always absolute.

Ciel spoke with Tanaka telling him his plan and instructing him to send a reply.

The next thing he'd need to do is tell Sebastian about the trip. Which was something he really didn't want to do. No matter how much he hated Sebastian, he still dreaded telling him as he knew he'd protest.

X_X

"What? A trip?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded. "I'm sorry to say Sebastian but I'm taking you with me." He claimed. "What? No!" Sebastian refused. "My Lord, I'm not feeling up to travel…" Sebastian protested.

"I know Sebastian, but what would you rather have? Me and Tanaka taking care of you or the three idiots?" Ciel asked. Sebastian sighed. "You and Tanaka…" He sighed sounding annoyed.

**(The next day.)**

Ciel sat in his study reading crime reports in London.

As he did, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Tanaka stepped in holding another letter.

"A reply has just come in Young Earl." Tanaka claimed handing Ciel a letter.

Ciel opened the letter and found information on the murder's.

'_Murder's of Drug Dealer's eh?_' Ciel thought. '_Why would the Queen be worried about that?_' He asked himself.

Ciel sighed. "We leave today Tanaka. Pack my things, oh and Sebastian's also." Ciel instructed. "Yes, Young Lord." Tanaka said with a bow.

Ciel stepped down from his chair and our of his study. He walked down the hallway and to the door of Sebastian's room.

He opened it to find the butler again getting sick into his wastebasket.

Ciel waited for him to finish before telling Sebastian about leaving the mansion.

Soon Sebastian finished and set the wastebasket aside.

"D-Did you need something Young Lord?" Sebastian asked pain clear in his voice.

"I came to tell you we're leaving for the trip I told you about yesterday." Ciel replied. He heard Sebastian moan. "Very well…" He whispered.

X_X

Soon enough Tanaka had everything packed and loaded onto the manor's wagon.

He also took the liberty of preparing Sebastian a place in the wagon where he could rest on the way there.

Once Tanaka finished preparing the wagon, Ciel had Bard and Finny help Sebastian outside to the wagon.

Sebastian was reluctant the entire time. He complained about not feeling up to travel, how he felt, and other problems. But he did this mainly to aggravate Ciel as he wanted nothing but revenge on the child at the moment.

But once they got him settled, Sebastian fell asleep almost immediately and the complaining stopped.

Right before Ciel too got in the wagon he told Tanaka a request.

"Tanaka, try and drive a smoothly as you can. I don't want Sebastian to be to uncomfortable." Which Tanaka gladly agreed and they were off.

X_X

A couple of hours pass. Ciel too had nodded off like Sebastian. But that was soon disturbed by Sebastian's loud coughing. (Sebastian had woke up, and started coughing.)

Ciel, at first got mad, but upon looking at the poor butler his aggravation quickly disappeared.

Sebastian looked pale, weak, tired, and just miserable. At that moment Ciel started to feel bad for dragging Sebastian with them.

"How are you feeling Sebastian?" Ciel asked softly, carful not to hurt his butler's headache.

"Horrid…" Sebastian replied.

Ciel moved closer to the demon and crouched beside him. He brought a hand up and again felt Sebastian's forehead.

His temperature was the highest it had ever been. Probably from traveling.

"Sorry…" Ciel apologized taking his hand from the butler's head. "What?" Sebastian asked. "Sorry about taking you along." Ciel replied, averting his eyes. "I knew this would be hard on you. But still I didn't listen." Ciel replied. He barely sounded himself.

"Are you going soft Master?" Sebastian asked suddenly. Ciel looked confused. "What happened to all your hatred Young Lord?" Sebastian asked. "This is still part of finding your parent's murderer's. Don't loose sight of that. Even if I'm sick." Sebastian said coldly. "If you loose sight of that I'll be forced to break the contract." Sebastian stated.

The feel of the wagon changed.

The two fell into silence once again.

'_Are you going soft Master?_' Sebastian's voice was glued into Ciel's mind. '_Of course not! All I want is to catch the people who took my family away!_' Ciel thought. What Sebastian had said angered him. Surely he would pay.

The wagon stopped suddenly. They came upon a small village.

"Master, I'm going to go buy supplies. Do you need anything?" Tanaka asked. "No!" Ciel said sounding angry.

He kept thinking of how he could make Sebastian pay for what he had said. But there wasn't much he could do to the sick butler. Finally he thought of something.

Ciel pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small paper, a map.

The map contained different marked paths. One of which was a short cut to their destination but they chose not to take it because it was a back road and thus very bumpy.

Ciel grinned to himself as he waited for Tanaka to arrive.

X_X

Soon Tanaka returned and Ciel got out of the wagon.

"Tanaka, I have a request. We are to take this route." Ciel instructed pointing to the path. "But Lord…" Tanaka tried to protest but Ciel cut him off.

"I'm feeling restless, so this shorter route would be better to take that the one we selected." Ciel explained. Tanaka nodded in reply as Ciel got back into the wagon.

X_X

The roads were indeed bumpy, very bumpy! And that left Sebastian feeling very nauseous. Which was Ciel's intention; his revenge on the butler for saying what he did.

Well, when Tanaka had set up the area for Sebastian he included a wastebasket for incase Sebastian felt nauseous on the way there.

Which now Sebastian was holding as he got sick once again.

While Sebastian emptied his stomach, Ciel sat with a smug look on his face. Which made Sebastian realize this was his doing.

But Sebastian took this as answer to his previous question which was '_Are you going soft Master?_' As Ciel made it clear that he had not gone soft and that his hatred was still there and didn't disappear. Which just made Sebastian want Ciel's soul even more.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- Your all going to hate me now! I'm so mean. And you know the part Ciel made Tanaka change the route? I hadn't even intended for that. It just kinda happened after a moment if thought. Please don't be mad…. Please Review!**


	6. His Butler, The Cat Pt 2

**A.N- Okay, so you all remember how mean I was to Bassy right? Well, it's going to continue… I'm sorry, but I can't resist. Putting Bassy into more pain makes him seem more weak which makes him cuter right? Right? I'm sorry, the torture will end after this chapter. I promise. (Maybe…) Hope you like chapter 5!**

* * *

They continued down the bumpy path.

Ciel was still smiling a smug smile when he noticed something. Because they changed their path to a bumpier one, Sebastian was constantly getting sick. (Which meant they had to stop a couple times to empty out the wastebasket.) And because of this the stench in the wagon was becoming unbearable.

Ciel then started to regret his actions, because by making Sebastian suffer he made himself suffer also.

Ciel had Tanaka stop the wagon in a small village so they could maybe find a new path to their destination. And also so the wagon could air out.

Sebastian too wanted to get of the wagon because he was getting warmer by the minute. So he weakly sat against the wagon and tried to cool down.

Suddenly Sebastian felt something brush against his hand. He opened his eyes and looked down. (Here it comes!) Sebastian spotted a friendly cat nudging his hand.

Sebastian weakly placed a hand on the cat and slowly caressed it's soft fur.

"So perfect…" He whispered tiredly. The constant getting sick had left Sebastian feeling very tired.

The cat climbed into Sebastian's lap and fell asleep; it's comforting warmth slowly putting Sebastian to sleep.

But right as he was about to nod off he felt a cough come on. But this quickly turned into a coughing fit, which he hastily muffled with his arm so that he wouldn't disturb his new cat friend.

X_X

Once the coughing subsided, he again returned to petting his new friend. But it was short lived.

"Come on Sebastian. We're going to leave again." Ciel called to the weak butler. Sebastian sighed and pushed the small cat off of him.

He unsteadily got up and climbed back into the wagon. And soon they were off.

The new path that Tanaka and Ciel had chosen was much smoother. But there was a problem with it. It was much longer that the current path they were on. So now it was going to be morning before they got to their destination.

Because of this Tanaka suggested stopping at an inn that was located in the village they were in currently. Ciel agreed and they quickly stopped again.

"What are we doing Young Lord?" Sebastian asked hoarsely. "Stopping to stay at an inn. It'll be dark soon and Tanaka can't see well in darkness." Ciel replied.

X_X

Ciel checked in at the front desk buying a two room suite.

The first room had two beds in it and the other had one.

Tanaka took everything they had packed (With a little help from Ciel.) and brought it to the rooms. While Ciel (hesitantly) helped Sebastian up to their room, where they put him in one of the beds in the first room.

Tanaka would be staying in the first room as well to take care of Sebastian at night. And then Young Master would take the second room with the single bed.

X_X

Hours pass and it becomes late. Ciel lays down in a bed for yet another night without Sebastian saying goodnight.

He didn't realize it but he missed Sebastian hissing a goodnight to him. He had gone two weeks without the butler's services.

In all that time Sebastian just got worse and worse. He never even showed a sign of feeling at lease a bit better.

Mr. Smith's words suddenly came up in his thoughts. '_Do you at least have medicine for him?_'

Ciel had forgotten of that. He had meant to talk to the sick butler about it but kept putting it off in his mind.

Was there even such a thing as flu medicine in hell? There was no telling, not until he talked to Sebastian about it. Maybe he would recover faster with some.

As Ciel thought he felt himself growing more and more tired.

(Ciel's POV.)

The next morning I woke up to a familiar smell, Earl Grey tea.

I opened my eyes, at first I thought I saw Sebastian but when I rubbed my eyes I soon saw it was Tanaka.

"Good morning Young Lord." Tanaka smiled. "How's Sebastian?" I asked. "He's still sleeping. I'm going to let him until we are ready to leave." Tanaka replied.

He handed me a cup of tea. "I didn't know you brought my favorite tea." I said sniffing the strong tea. "Well, you seemed worried so I brought it so you'd feel at home." Tanaka replied.

As I sipped the tea, Tanaka undressed me and dressed me in my daywear.

"Have you made breakfast?" I asked. Tanaka nodded. "It'll be ready in a moment Young Master." He replied.

When Tanaka finished dressing me, I went into the first room.

X_X

When I entered I saw Sebastian sitting up in his bed. He had out a handkerchief, and was using it to cover the sneezes that were to come.

I sat down at the table that was set up in the room. After a moment of waiting, Tanaka started to set food in front of me.

I tasted it, but it tasted dull compared to Sebastian's cooking. Everything Tanaka made was dull compared to Sebastian made, no everything Tanaka did was dull compared to Sebastian.

X_X

No one in the room talked, all you could hear was the noise of Sebastian sneezing. It felt very awkward.

When I finished eating we proceeded on the trip.

Tanaka again took everything out and put it on the wagon.

X_X

The thoughts from last night lingered in my mind.

"Sebastian…" I started looking at my demon.

"Yes, Young Lord?" Sebastian asked with his eyes closed. "Are there any types of medicine for the Demon flu?" I asked awkwardly. "Yes… But nothing you could get Young Lord." Sebastian replied. "Did you bring any with you when you left hell?" I asked. "No…" He replied.

"Why didn't you?" I asked. "I didn't think I'd need it." He replied. "Are you an idiot? Isn't there always a chance for demons to catch the flu?" I asked. "It's very rare my Lord." He replied.

I sighed in defeat to Sebastian.

"Your worried aren't you Young Lord?" Sebastian asked suddenly. "No! I just don't like having to drag you along, you should be working!" I said averting my eyes.

Sebastian laughed slightly. "You never change do you Lord?" He asked sounding amused.

That was the first time I heard Sebastian laugh while sick. Maybe he was feeling a bit better today!

But right as I thought that I heard him moan.

I looked at Sebastian, he had again grabbed the wastebasket and was getting sick.

When he was finished I noticed something. His face was drenched in sweat, his hair clinging to his skin, and he was breathing heavily.

This was probably normal for him while sick, but every time I saw him the past two weeks, he was laying in his dark room. I could never see him well, so this was the first time I really saw how bad his flu was.

After he finished he turned over and covered his head with his hands, trying to keep light away. He was was shivering and looked to be in a lot of pain.

I wanted to do something for Sebastian but wasn't sure what.

I looked out the window of the wagon, going through my options of how I might help Sebastian. But nothing seem to fit.

As we went along I noticed something. There was a cat following us. 'Wait, is that the cat Sebastian had yesterday?' I asked myself.

Knowing of my butler's love of cats, I decided on what I'd do for Sebastian.

'_Maybe I could distract him from his illness. But then would he get attached to the cat? If that happened he'd ask to keep it!_' I thought. '_I'll decide that later…_'

"Tanaka stop for a moment." I instructed to my other butler. Tanaka did as told and stopped the wagon.

"Did you need something Master?" Tanaka asked. I shook my head as I got out of the wagon.

I waited until the cat was closer to touch it. It pounced up to my feet and rubbed against them, purring softly.

I picked the feline up and took it into the wagon.

"You like my butler don't you?" I asked it right before getting into the wagon.

When I stepped in I saw that Sebastian was still in the same position as before.

"Sebastian…" I whispered. He turned to look at me.

As soon as he saw the cat in my hands, he looked surprised.

"Did you find that cat for me Young Lord?" Sebastian asked. I nodded. "You were suffering, I figured this might distract you." I replied. "It is the cat from yesterday right?" I asked. He nodded sitting up.

I placed the cat in his lap as he started petting it.

Sebastian had a look of complete surprise and astonishment on his face as he played with the cat. (Please don't take that the wrong way…)

The look of Sebastian happy soothed me. Hopefully he'd be back to himself soon?

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- Awwww… Ciel got a kitty-cat for Bassy. I thought it would be cute if I added that in. I hope you all liked it. I just can't get enough of Bassy and his love of cats. But Ciel in POV seems vulnerable in my story doesn't he? I also made him worried for his butler. I think that was cute too. Did you? Anyway, I'll see you all later. Please Review!**


	7. His Butler, Kidnapped

**A.N- I AM SOOOO SORRY! I didn't update yesterday like I had planned. I was busy, so by time I got around to writing I was too tired to even pick up my iPod. (I write these on my iPod by the way.) Plus to make things worse I have a really bad cold and have had a migraine and sore throat lately. (Hee hee… makes me think of chapter 2.) Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV.)**

"Finally we made it…" I sighed, weakly getting out of the wagon.

It took a long time but we made it to the town the murders were taking place in.

In the town there were a couple mansions and manors, but small houses and shops as well. It was much more peaceful than the city of London.

X_X

The manor we were staying in was rather small. The design and layout of the place was plain also. It was not to the Master's liking. But it was also all we had.

The layout was complete with two stories, five bedrooms, study, a small kitchen and a very plain looking dining room.

When we arrived we selected bedrooms. Although the master bedroom was off limits as, from the beginning, the Young Master was to get that room. Tanaka got the second biggest bedroom and I had to settle for a medium sized room.

X_X

I sluggishly made my was up to my selected bedroom. All I wanted to do now was sleep. The long trip had drained my energy completely.

The trip here was uncomfortable, and the only real comfort I could find was the warmth of the friendly cat. Which it had happily slept with me all the way here from where the Master had found it.

Now that surprised me. I don't recall the Young Master ever being so kind.

X_X

I sat in my room, trying to sleep when I felt the cat nudge up against my hand.

I opened my eyes and found the cat trying to get me to play.

Every time I moved my hand it would swat at me, playfully of course.

"So perfect…" I whispered petting my friend. The cat then snapped out of it's playful mood and curled up beside me. Still with my hand on the cat, I started to fall asleep.

X_X

Hours later I woke to the feeling of moving around. Rather something walking on my chest.

I again opened my eyes and found the cat. But this time it was in my face. It nudged my face with it's head.

I moved the cat off of me as I sat up, noticing something.

It was really quiet. Which it wasn't like Young Lord, Tanaka and I really talked but you could always hear something.

"Tanaka?" I called. No reply. "Young Master?" Again no reply.

'_Did they go out?_' I asked myself, getting up.

I dizzily stood up and slowly made my way to Tanaka's room.

When I got to the elder's door I found a note.

The note read-

'_Dear Mr. Sebastian,_

_Your probably wondering where I went. Well, if the Young Master hasn't told you yet and you came to look for me, I went out to buy supplies for dinner. I'll be back soon._

_-Tanaka._'

'_Does that mean he didn't take the Young Master?_' I asked myself.

I then slowly made my way to the study where Young Lord should be.

X_X

I knocked on the door a couple of times, but when I got no reply I opened the door.

"Young Lord?" I said walking in. But when I opened the door there was paper's and files thrown everywhere, and also the desk of the study had been gone through and the chair that went with the desk, turned over.

I sighed realizing what had happened. Young Master Ciel had yet again been kidnapped.

I searched the room for any notes that would contain any information about why Young Master had been taken. But I could probably guess, as The Lord is very wealthy.

"Well that's too bad… I was planning on getting some more rest." I said with a sigh. "Now I have to go save the Young Lord. A butler's work is never done… not even when sick." I sighed heading back to my room.

In my room I proceeded to do what I needed. This included getting dressed into daywear and cleaning up as well as I could. But that would be hard considering how bad I looked.

But once dressed, I started trying locate Master.

Using my mouth, (I have to do this the way he always does…) I pulled the glove off my left hand, revealing the pentagram that marked our contract. I placed that same hand over my right eye.

Then I closed my eyes. After a moment I opened them again, this time they were a pink-purple color instead their usual ruby color, showing that I had activated my demonic powers.

Upon opening my eyes I could feel all of my symptoms numbing. I could feel energy returning to my body which made me feel the best I had in a while.

Continuing preparations, I headed to the kitchen where I gathered most of the silver.

Hiding them in my sleeves, I proceeded on my mission.

I ran out of the kitchen and out the door, on my way to where Ciel had been taken.

X_X (With Ciel, still in Sebastian's POV.)

"Sebastian! Find me! That's an order!" Ciel yelled. "Shut up brat or I'll shoot you!" A man wearing a expensive looking suit yelled. He was holding a gun in his hand and a cigarette in the other.

Ciel sniffed the air. He couldn't make out the smell but it was defiantly drugs.

He coughed a couple times, choking on the thick air. He then realized something.

"You the one committing all the murders aren't you? I see now why your killing the men you sell to, just to get your hands on more money? Am I correct?" Ciel asked. "Shut up!" The man said kicking Ciel in the stomach. Ciel just smiled to himself for he knew he was right.

(Back with Sebastian.)

I soon found the place they had taken the Young Master, a dirty warehouse!

When I made it around the front of the warehouse I found a rather large gathering of men.

I smiled walking up.

"Hello Gentlemen. I believe you have my Master?" I asked.

The men turned their attention to me.

"Your here for the Queen's guard dog?" A man asked. He laughed. "This should be easy! Once your out of the way the Dog is going to die. I mean, look at you! Your so scrawny! Once that happens we'll have all your Master's money!" All the men around him cheered.

At the comment, I swiftly jumped up and threw a silver fort. The fork hit the man's forehead and upon impact the man went down.

The men at first were dazed by my sudden attack but soon started fighting.

"Get him!" They yelled.

X_X

I collected most of the silver and headed inside. Bodies laying before me as I walked.

When I got there, there were men waiting for me.

"How nice! You've waited for my arrival!" I said in a sarcastic voice. The men started shooting at me with much force. But it was no use. Even when I'm sick, I'm still stronger than a human.

As I fought a charged me, shooting the whole time. Well, this one was successful in hitting me. He hit me twice. Once in the head and the second time in the chest.

I fell to the ground as if I were dead. All the men cheered at this. But it was short lived.

"That's not going to do much for my head ache!" I said annoyed. I stood up and clenched my head. I coughed once into my hand, and when I opened it there were two bullets.

"What the hell!" One of the men shouted. He shot a couple times but that soon ended as I used one of the bullets still in my hand to kill him.

X_X

Once those men were taken care of I headed to where Young Master was located.

When I approached the door I noticed yelling.

"Shut up you brat!" A loud voice boomed from inside the room. Surely Ciel was taunting the man.

I opened the door quietly.

"What took you so long?" Ciel asked angered. "Young Master I didn't know this had happened to you until I awoke from my nap." I replied.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. I then turned my attention to the man standing between me and the Young Earl.

"Just someone who's here to to pick up his Master. I believe you took him from our manor?" I asked. The man brought his gun up and pointed it at me. "Yeah, well you can't have him…" The man said slurring his words.

"Pardon me but have you been drinking? That's not something you do around a child." I scolded. I stepped forward to try and pick up Ciel who was tied up in a chair near the man.

But the man pointed his gun at my chest. I brought my hand up and pushed away it's barrel.

But when I did he shot. But after the smoke cleared I stood holding a bullet in my hand.

"H-How?!" The man asked. "What are you?" He asked. My eyes glowed. "Just one hell of a butler!" I whispered.

The man became terrified and started screaming. He brought his gun up and shot at me three times. Each of which I caught the bullet.

"Come now Young Master…" I started throwing one of the bullets at the man. "It's getting late, we must be heading home."

And like that the murders were over, as fast as they had started.

X_X

I was carrying Master out of the warehouse when I felt all my energy leave my body, leaving me to collapse once again.

My knees gave out but right before I hit the ground I stopped myself. This way the master wouldn't be hurt.

"What's wrong with you Sebastian?" Young Master asked. "Everything's returning…" I replied. He hopped out of my arms. Kneeling beside me, he reached an arm around my back

"Can you stand?" He asked helping me up. I nodded letting the Young Master support me. (Sorta…)

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- How'd you like it? I realized while writing this that it's a lot like episode 2 season 1 when Ciel is kidnapped. I hope it wasn't completely. I just thought that this would be an interesting chapter. I guess it kinda was. Anyway hope you liked it and please review!**


	8. His Butler, Going Home

**A.N- Thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much. I love checking when I wake up in the morning to see 19 reviews! 19! That's awesome considering this was posted 5 days ago. Doesn't feel that short. Anyway, one of your comments gave me an idea. Thanks for that bocchanismine! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

(Starting right where we left off.)

"Can you stand?" He asked helping me up. I nodded letting the Young Master support me. "How do you feel?" He asked as we started to walk. "Numb still, but it won't last long…" I replied. "We need to get back quickly, before all my symptoms come back."

"Why?" Ciel asked. "Because I'm going to get a lot worse from using my powers while sick. It takes a lot of energy even when healthy." I replied.

Suddenly while walking I felt a pain go through my head.

I stopped as the pain grew worse.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Young Master asked. "Not so loud!" I shouted. "Oh, it's your head isn't it?" He asked. I nodded, which I instantly regretted as it made the pain worse.

Slowly we started to walk again. But as we walked another symptom appeared.

I suddenly felt a cough coming on. Which upon one cough another came, then another and another. And soon I couldn't stop. Which of course this left me paralyzed for several moments.

Once the coughing subsided we were able to walk again.

Pretty much by time we got back, all of my symptoms returned, leaving me feeling completely horrible.

The Young Master helped me upstairs to my room. I was happy to get back in bed as now all I wanted to do was sleep. Which I did.

X_X

The next morning I woke to the sound of talking. It sounded like Tanaka and Young Master were planning to leave already.

I was looking forward to going home but I wasn't looking forward to the trip back. Surely it be even more uncomfortable, this is because I've grown worse sense using my demonic powers to save the Master.

I then turned over, trying to fall back to sleep. But suddenly heard something.

I sat up and looked to the doorway and in the doorway stood Ciel.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "Tired…" I replied a bit annoyed.

There was silence for a moment.

"When are we leaving Young Lord?" I asked suddenly. "Tomorrow…" He replied. "Rest until then. We're taking the first path back. It'll take all day." Young Master claimed. I nodded and laid back down.

The day from there went on pretty normal. This included sending a letter to the Queen informing her that there wouldn't be anymore murders.

X_X

The next morning was filled with early awakenings and packing. (Mostly done by Tanaka.)

(I can't resist. This part is supposed to be cute.)

"Young Lord?" I called standing in the doorway of my room. Master was walking passed but upon hearing me he stopped.

"Yes?" He asked. "Are we talking the cat?" I asked holding it up. He sighed, probably knowing I'd ask. "Please Master?" I asked trying to provoke him by annoyingly putting the cat closer to him.

"Very well…" He sighed. I smiled and returned to my room.

Soon the packing was finished and we were all settled into the wagon.

I was dreading going back. Hours of just sitting there in silence were ahead of us.

X_X

As soon as I got in the wagon, I laid down and tried to sleep. All I wanted to do was pass the time, make the trip back seem shorter. But of course I couldn't sleep. And plus I had a nagging feeling of sneezing.

As time went on, I grew board. There wasn't anything to do. I couldn't work because the Master wouldn't let me. I couldn't read or do anything else because all of our bags were on top of the wagon.

But as I sat, we stopped.

"What's wrong Tanaka?" Ciel asked looking out to the other butler. "The bridge is out…" Tanaka replied. "What?!" Ciel said quickly getting out to look, which I followed slowly behind.

When we made it out we could see a broken stone bridge that looked as if it had collapsed.

"This isn't good…" Ciel cried dejectedly. He pulled out his map and instantly started studying it, trying to find a new path.

Because we changed paths on the way here before we had made it to this point we hadn't been informed of the bridge collapsing.

"Now what must we do Young Master?" Tanaka asked. He looked at the map confused. "There aren't any paths near this area. It's odd…" He replied.

I leaned in peering at the map. "But Lord, what about this path?" I asked pointing to the spot. "It's long and doesn't run though any towns or villages. Plus it looks to be on a rather bumpy terrain." He replied. "It's best if we find another route."

But upon studying the map we found that to be the only logical way to go.

X_X

Soon we were heading down that path. And of course it was bumpy, and very… very long. It would take all night just to arrive in London, just because the bloody bridge was out!

Because the path was bumpy I found myself feeling nauseous, of course it elevated. And soon I found myself once again emptying my stomach.

After I finished I found no relief. Motion sickness mixed with the usual feeling of nausea that came with the flu killed me. Constant getting sick and feeling nauseous was almost as bad as torture. No, it was worse actually, I can handle the pain of torture because I'm immortal and it wouldn't kill me, so I can handle it. But wounds are something that heal quickly on demons, but sadly the flu does not.

X_X

Finally the road smoothed a bit and I was (finally) able to sleep. But I was soon awoken again. Or at least it felt that way.

I opened my eyes to darkness. We were slowly moving but something seemed wrong.

Suddenly as I sat listening I heard something. It was the sound of something hitting another. And then I felt something. It was the feeling of us hitting something. Then nothing…

The wagon then stopped. Ciel at this moment was too awoken from his slumber.

"What's going on?" He asked. I sat up. "I think Tanaka ran into something Young Lord." I replied. "Let me go check. You stay here Lord." I whispered, listening still.

"Sebastian, wait!" Ciel called. I stopped from getting up. "What is it Young Lord?" I asked. "Your in no condition to check. What if it's an attacker? Your in no shape to fight." He replied sounding worried.

"And you are Lord? May I remind you that I exist only to protect you and help confirm your revenge?" I asked. To this I got no reply.

Taking that as a no, I headed outside to see what had happened.

X_X

Tanaka sat on the wagon's front sleeping. We were on the road line and had tipped slightly into a tree. This left no damage but wouldn't be easily moved out of.

I sighed and woke the sleeping driver.

"Mr. Sebastian?" He asked looking at me tiredly. "Tired are we?" I asked. He nodded. "How about I take over?" I asked. "No, your in no shape to drive Mr. Sebastian." He said sitting up. "No, it's fine. I've been sleeping for hours and am feeling a bit better." I assured him.

Tanaka sighed in defeat, and nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll explain everything to the Young Master." I said heading to the wagon door.

"Young Master?" I called looking into the wagon. "Yes?" He asked. "There's nothing to fear. Tanaka had simply fallen asleep. But to avoid this happening again I'm going to drive for a while. This way Tanaka can get some rest." I replied.

To this Ciel refused. "No, I'm sure Tanaka's fine. You need to keep resting. You'll never recover at this rate Sebastian." He claimed. "Now Lord, you need to think of your other servants also. Tanaka will just slow us down. We need to make it to London by sunrise." I explained. "But…" Ciel tried to push the subject but was interrupted by me. "If I couldn't do this much. What type of butler would I be?" I asked.

Ciel sent me a hatful gaze but complied.

"At anytime that you need to rest just stop and tell us Mr. Sebastian." Tanaka said getting into the wagon. "I don't think that'll be needed Tanaka." I replied.

Soon I had the wagon back in the middle of the road and we were off again.

To be honest, at that point I was feeling okay. I still had all the symptoms. But the cool air felt good and left me feeling refreshed. The sad thing was, as soon I stopped or we returned home, I knew I would go right back to feeling horrible.

X_X

Hours pass. I drive slowly toward London trying to hold out. By now the refreshing feeling of cool air had wore off and I went back to the way I had felt before I started driving.

Suddenly as I drove a sneezing fit came over me. I pulled back on the reins that were attached to the horses pulling the wagon. This action caused us to stop.

I pulled out my handkerchief and started sneezing into it.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" I heard Ciel ask. "F-Fine Young Master." I replied. I then tried my best to hold the sneezes in. I cracked the reins and we were again off.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- Hope you all like this chapter? Sorry if it was shorter than most. And sorry it was posted so late at night. (As of right now, the time I'm writing, it's 12:30 AM.) Today I was busy so I had to work late. But good news! I'm on Thanksgiving Break. That means I'll be able to post lots of chapters! This'll last until Friday probably. Then I'm off to my Grandparent's house for Thanksgiving dinner. They don't have Internet so I can't post anything. But I'll surely work on new chapters. So next Monday expect lots of chapters. I'll work hard! Please Review!**


	9. His Butler, Ciel's Day Away

**A.N- I AM SOOOO SORRY! I hate not being able to get something posted. It's just my whole family (not literally but it seems that way) are coming to stay with me for Thanksgiving and we were preparing dinner for today and I just didn't get around to writing. But I swear I'm going to buckle down and write! Plus I think the last chapter was kinda boring. I used things I had already kinda. So this chapter and the next are going to be funny! Hope you like it!**

(Sebastian's POV.)

* * *

We made it home right before 6:00 in the morning. Which Tanaka about halfway home took over driving again, after getting a couple hours of sleep. I was glad of that as we were out all night.

When we arrived we found that Lady Elizabeth had stopped by for a surprise visit with the Master. He instantly turned her down as he was very tired from the ride back. She refused and started crying, to which Ciel complied and let her stay.

We also found that the kitchen had again been destroyed by Bard. Which his excuse was he wanted to quickly (emphasis on quickly.) make us breakfast after hearing word of our so-to-be return.

Luckily that was the only damage the three idiots had caused. But I doubt that last very long.

When I got back though I headed straight up to my room and surrounded myself with darkness and silence. All I wanted to do was sleep and try and feel better. But that was unlikely.

Suddenly I heard a soft knock on my door. I turned and slowly replied.

"Come in…"

The door opened and in walked Young Master with Lady Elizabeth clinging to his arm.

"Sebastian, we're going out. Tanaka's coming so the others will tend to you if you need something." He said. I sat up quickly. "How long?" I asked sounding almost terrified. "It'll take all day…" Ciel replied. "Can't I come?" I asked. He shook his head. At that moment I noticed they were both dressed quite nicely.

"No Sebastian. I'm going to a ball with Elizabeth. She's invited me to come along." He replied. "I can't have a sick butler following me around at a public affair." He claimed. "But Master…" I tried to plead, but he ignored me and left.

I laid back down, terror filling my mind. '_They couldn't begin to know how to take care of a sick person…_' I thought with a gulp.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a very nervous Meyrin. She was carrying something. I tried to make out the object but it was too dark in my room to tell.

"U-Um, Mr. Sebastian? I-I came with some cold rags. T-They'll help bring down your temperature." She stuttered. I then realized the that the object in her hands was a large bowl filled with ice water and rags.

She walked over to my bedside but right before she made it, she tripped. She tried to keep the bowl spilling but it didn't work. The freezing water poured all over me and my bed.

I gasped loudly. "Cold!" I yelled as I quickly sat up.

Meyrin now sat on the floor. I knew what was coming next. "I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian, yes I am!" She yelled. "Don't yell!" I cried putting my head in my hands.

I started shivering as pain filled my body and head.

"I have a change of clothes in the closet…" I whispered. Meyrin quickly got up and walked over to the closet.

As I waited for her to come back, I heard something.

*CRASH!* (Hee Hee, first action word of the story!) Was what I heard and then crying.

I grabbed a small lit candle and stood up. I walked over and found Meyrin holding my clothes, but there on the floor around her was everything that was in the closet. When she pulled out the clothes she took everything else with her (somehow…).

I sighed. Meyrin looked up at me. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian…" She whispered.

I took the clothes out of her hands and smiled cruelly. "Please leave Meyrin…" I replied coldly. She quickly did as told and left my room.

I pulled off my wet clothes and put on the dry ones. Then I headed over to my bed. But I remembered it too had been soaked.

I sighed and headed back over to my mess of a closet. 'It's better if I take care of myself…' I thought. I grabbed a spear sheet and unfolded it.

I headed back over to my bed and pulled off the wet sheet. I placed the dry one on and laid back down. I really didn't care about the mess on the floor in front of my closet at the moment.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But of course I couldn't, and soon there was another knock on the door.

I didn't answer hoping who ever it was would go away, but of course they didn't and instead came in anyway.

"Mr. Sebastian?" It was Bard. I just stayed silent and pretended to be asleep, hoping he'd go away.

I heard his footsteps go over to my closet. He sighed probably finding the mess. "Meyrin you idiot…" He whispered.

I heard him start to clean up the mess. "Might want to put this down." He whispered walking over to my nightstand.

Bard set something down that sounded like a cup. An aroma filled that part of the room. 'Tea?' I thought. I'll admit it sounded good but I doubt it tasted right, knowing Bard.

He continued to clean up the mess.

Soon he finished and walked over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and shook me slightly. I opened my eyes feeling very annoyed.

"What?" I asked. "I brought you some tea. I thought it help your relax and also sooth your throat. Master told us all your symptoms so we could properly help you." He replied. I sat up. 'I'll get you Young Lord!' I thought starting to plot my revenge.

Bard picked up the cup and handed it to me. I sniffed the tea before taking a sip. I coughed as soon as the liquid touched my throat. It tasted horrible as I had predicted.

"What did you make this with?" I asked. "It's just herbal tea with a bit if sugar." He replied. "I think you mistook the sugar for salt." I choked, my throat burning. I coughed some more.

"I thought that the sugar was in the container on the top shelf in the cabinet above the stove?" He asked. "No, it's the container on the bottom shelf." I replied still coughing.

"Just leave…" I demanded very annoyed. Bard did as told and left.

The coughing subsided, leaving me almost unable to talk. Now all I wanted to do was find Master a sting out his neck for leaving me with those idiots. But I laid back down and again tried to sleep.

Finally I was able to. I hoped I would sleep until the Master got home but alas I didn't.

X_X

I woke at night. But not late enough for the Young Lord to get home. Some balls ran for hours and usually last until passed midnight. Sadly it was only about 8:00 PM.

I sat up finding my throat very dry. I needed some water but wasn't about to ask one of the three idiots.

I got up and slowly made my way to my door. I opened it and stepped out into the hall.

I headed down the hall to the stairs and down to the kitchen.

I made sure no one was there before entering.

I headed over to a cabinet and got out a glass. I took the glass and headed over to the freezer and opened it.

I walked in. Shivering at the cold, I grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it into the glass. I set it down and headed out if the kitchen.

"Mr. Sebastian?" I heard a loud voice call. I turned to find a confused looking Finny. "What are you doing out?" He asked. "I was getting a glass of water…" I whispered.

I was feeling dizzy so I stumbled. Finny instantly noticed. "Are you dizzy? Let me help…" He said grabbing my arm and having me lean on him. He kept a hand planted firmly on my arm, and as we walked his grip got tighter, and tighter, and still tighter.

This grew to the point where I thought my arm should fall off.

Soon we made it to my room, where I nearly ran to my bed to get away from Finny's strong grip.

I laid back down and started to nurse my now bruised arm. The pain from it spread and shot aches through my body.

"Do you need anything Mr. Sebastian." Finny asked before he walked out. "N-No…" I replied pain clearly etched in my voice.

X_X

I sat there for hours just sitting and listening. I was listening for Ciel's voice so I could run out and kill the young boy for leaving me here with those idiots.

After that day was over I felt horrible, my temperature had risen, my body was achey, my throat and head had grown worse, I just felt horrible.

Well, while waiting for the Young Master, I felt myself grow tired, and soon I was fast asleep, planning on killing the Master tomorrow.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- Finally I was able to finish this. Again sorry about not posting a chapter yesterday. Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. Sadly for me I won't be able to post anything till Monday. But that means I'll be able to write and post all of it Monday. Oh, and Bassy's not going to literally going to kill Ciel. He's just pissed because Ciel's behind everything that happened. Anyway hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	10. His Butler, Revenge (Kinda?)

**A.N- Sorry people for not posting for so long. But as you all know I've been away at my grandparents house. I didn't get done as much as I had hoped, but when I arrived I was tired from a long drive, and it was pretty late. So I'm writing this at about 11:00 PM on Nov, 31. Anyway, I've decided that Sebastian's going to get his revenge in this chapter. (Did you know I wasn't planning on doing this? I got a comment saying someone couldn't wait for it so that's why this is going up!) Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sebastian the same night and woken up to the sound of Ciel arriving back.

The thirteen year old was out until nearly 1:00 AM. So when he woke Sebastian up, he wasn't happy. This only furthered his want for revenge.

So as Sebastian sat wide awake that night he started deciding what he could do to the Young Lord.

He could use his powers to do something, but that would make him feel worse. He could switch things around in the house so that he doesn't get served correctly, but that wasn't good enough. Nothing Sebastian thought of wasn't good enough.

But as the butler sat there thinking he started to get an idea. He could act much like the Master, becoming very bossy and demanding. That would work!

Ciel several times overworked Sebastian, although because he's a good butler, he never showed it. But this was his chance to tire the Lord, make him do whatever Sebastian said. And it would all start with that one question. 'Do you need anything?' After those words were spoken, Sebastian would go off.

Sebastian after that again fell asleep, waking up at about 9:30 AM.

When he woke he knew The Lord had already gotten up as he always woke at 9:00 AM.

So this was the time he would activate his revenge.

He sat up and looked around the room, searching for something he needed done or cleaned. But he found that his room was still spotless. He might need a couple things dusted but that was it. He surly wouldn't have the Master do that because he'd probably break something.

But that doesn't mean he didn't have other things the Master could do. And he wouldn't ask for things slowly, Sebastian would quickly ask for things all at once.

As Sebastian thought more on his revenge he heard the door open. He looked up from his thoughts and found Ciel standing in the doorway looking very tired.

"Hello Sebastian…" Ciel sighed. "Hello Young Lord." Sebastian replied. "How are you feeling?" Ciel asked. "Nothing's changed, so still horrible…" Sebastian replied. "Not that the three idiots helped yesterday…" Sebastian sighed.

"Do you need anything?" Ciel asked. The question made Sebastian smile slightly.

He looked down at his lap as if he were thinking of something.

"Water… A blanket… A book…" Sebastian started to list. "Something small to eat… My cat…" He continued. "Some cold rags I can use to keep from feeling too warm… Tea to sooth my throat, make sure Tanaka makes it, not Bard… Ice for a bad bruise inflicted by Finny…" He continued. "Get someone to dust my room, it's aggravating my throat and nose… Do my laundry, I'm running out of changes…" He listed.

"Is that all?" Ciel interrupted dumbfounded. "Also…"

He then heard the door slam.

This instant threw Sebastian into a fit of childish laughter. It was probably the flu doing it to him but he was having a lot of fun making the Young Lord his slave. Sure it was childish, but that's what he wanted, he wanted to act just like Ciel, and watch him fall apart at his feet. The thought was very amusing!

Sebastian waited for the exhausted child to return with everything he had asked. But when the door opened he found that The Lord had only done a couple things. If it were Sebastian he would have had everything done in an instant.

"Where's everything I asked for, Young Lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel sighed. "Do you really need all of that?" Ciel asked ignorantly. "Yes… If it were me serving you Lord, I'd have everything done quickly so I could have time for other things. Plus your very demanding and want things quickly." Sebastian replied annoyingly. Ciel sighed and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Amusement filled Sebastian as he listened to the Young Earl's footsteps fade.

Suddenly Sebastian's amusement faded as he felt his stomach twist and turn.

He doubled up in pain as he grabbed the wastebasket and once again getting sick.

As this was going on Ciel came in with the small snack that Sebastian had requested.

As soon as the sweet smell of the pastry Ciel had in his hands net Sebastian's nose, he became even more nauseated.

"T-Take that away!" Sebastian cried. "What? The food?" Ciel asked. "Y-Yes…" Sebastian replied between gasps. "But you asked for it, are you going to eat it?" Ciel asked teasingly. "Does it look… like I can stomach it?" Sebastian asked beginning to stop. "That's wasting Sebastian!" Ciel teased sounding amused.

Soon Sebastian finished and he found that his headache and throat had grow worse.

He once again sank down in his bed, pain filling his body.

Sebastian started to shake and shiver uncontrollably. He covered his head with his blanket trying to warm up.

"I-It's so cold…" He cried. Ciel watched the butler, noticing how cold he was just standing in the room.

Ciel then walked out and started looking for Tanaka.

X_X

Ciel headed down the stairs to a smaller part of the mansion. He walked down a beat up hallway and made his way to the very last door.

He knocked twice and upon answer he entered.

"Young Lord? Is something wrong?" Tanaka asked looking up from what he was doing.

"No, I just need something done." Ciel replied. "What is it?" Tanaka asked. "I need you to build a fire in Sebastian's room. It's really cold in there and it's not going to help him get over his flu." Ciel replied. "Certainly Young Master." Tanaka replied.

X_X

Tanaka gathered wood and headed down to Sebastian's room.

When they arrived they found Sebastian in the middle of a sneezing fit.

Tanaka took the wood and a couple matches he had gathered over to a small fireplace in front of Sebastian's bed.

"Your building a fire?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, it was the Lord's order." Tanaka replied. Sebastian looked at Ciel surprised. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Y-You said it was cold and you obviously can't build a fire yourself so I thought Tanaka could for you…" Ciel cried embarrassed.

Sebastian smiled as he watched the flustered child.

"So, where's everything I asked for Lord? Minus the small snack." Sebastian asked. Ciel sighed. "Do you really need all of that Sebastian?" He asked. "If it were me serving you I wouldn't question what you asked. It's not polite." Sebastian teased. Ciel sighed and left the room.

X_X

Soon the room was nice and warm. This soothed Sebastian much and he was able to sleep. But upon awakening he began to call for Ciel. He was doing this just to annoy the Earl. And so continued his revenge for the night before.

But just as suspected Ciel figured out what Sebastian was doing and started messing with him also.

"Young Master! I need more water!" Sebastian called. Soon Sebastian found himself holding a glass of water. But upon taking a drink he noticed something. The water was salty.

This surprised Sebastian and he quickly spit it out.

"Why'd you do that, Young Lord?" Sebastian asked Ciel. "Your demanding a lot just to annoy me aren't you?" Ciel asked. "Not at all Lord…" Sebastian claimed. "You can't lie to me Sebastian!" Ciel cried. "Stop hiding it!"

"Fine, it was revenge." Sebastian replied slowly. "But I did it because you left me here with those idiot servants! I doubt you even know how badly they treat a sick person. I had freezing water poured on me, nasty tasting tea, and my arm nearly squeezed off." Sebastian claimed. "And they left me feeling like hell!"

"I see… I'll talk with them later." Ciel replied. "Next time your taking me with you. I refuse to stay here with them." Sebastian claimed. "Is that so? Very well…" Ciel replied.

After that they sat and talked of different things. And the more they talked the more Ciel realized something. Sebastian's not acting right! He's a bit more childish.

'_Perhaps it's his flu?'_ Ciel thought.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- Sorry for the short chapter, and sorry about skipping so many days. I meant to get more up but I was really busy this weekend and today so I couldn't write or update. You get my point. Anyway, I've noticed something… I suck at writing as Bassy. He's soooo out of character. But it's hard considering he never gets sick. I'll work on it! It'll get better (hopefully.). Anyway, hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	11. His Butler, Better?

**A.N- Sorry for being away so long. I hate Internet problems… Well, their fixed now and all is well. Also I want every one of you to know how happy I am for the outcome of this story. I'm literally starstruck! And sadly I'm not sure this'll last all that much longer as this chapter is 2 months into Bassy's illness. Anyway thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Hope you like chapter 10!**

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)

Things were finally starting to look up. Or so I thought…

X_X

It has now been almost two months sense I came down with the flu. I was slowly starting to feel better, which almost seemed unreal.

Well that's what I thought anyway…

X_X

After a while of steadily getting better, I started to grow anxious. Anxious to get out of bed, get to work, clean, cook, serve the Young Master, do anything but sit and waste away days.

As this continued my symptoms started to fade. The vomiting stopped as did the constant aches and pains that went along with being sick; even my headache started to dull. Light no longer bothered me, I started to eat a bit at a time (not that I really needed food.), I could stand without stumbling, and even my fever went down. I felt almost my best… almost.

I still had that nagging feeling of weakness and tiredness. But this was what I had predicted, it would last for another month or so.

Well one morning when I woke, I found myself feeling the best I had in what seemed like years. So upon this I got up (it was about 8:00.), got dressed and made myself look presentable. Afterwards I made my way down to the kitchen to start breakfast preparations, the whole time expecting to get lectured for not resting after just recovering.

Once I made it down, I entered the kitchen finding Tanaka cooking.

He heard my foot steps and looked over to see who it was.

"Mr. Sebastian? What are you doing out of bed? Do you need something?" He asked. But right then he noticed what I was wearing.

"Are you planning on working today? But don't you still need rest? That's what the Master has said." He asked.

"I'm fine Tanaka. I feel at my best." I assured him.

Tanaka walked up to me, stopping the preparations. "Bend down…" He ordered. I did as told. (I much taller than he, so I have to bend down for this.) Tanaka brought his hand up to my forehead like he had done so many times before.

"Hmmm… Your fever broke. How do you feel?" He asked. "I've already told you, at my best. Just a little tired, but it's nothing I can't handle." I replied.

He started to cook again without any further protest. But soon I took over and prepared a much better breakfast for the Master, the whole time enjoying myself. Laying in bed all day makes someone really miss their job, so I was very glad to be back.

X_X

Soon breakfast was made and was loaded onto my cart. Tanaka watched me closely making sure I was alright, but he wouldn't find anything as I was fine.

I soon started to push the cart (and some tea obviously.) up to the Master's room.

When I entered, I did as I usually would and opened the rooms curtains. Then I pushed the cart closer to the Master's bed.

"Young Master, it's time to wake." I called.

"Alright…" Ciel replied sitting up. He didn't look over so he hasn't noticed who woke him.

I proceeded to the days schedule (that I had gotten from Tanaka.).

"Today's schedule contains a visit from Lady Elizabeth and lessons from your tutor. Once both are over you have the rest of the time for paper work sent by the Queen about different cases." I explained.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called looking over to me. "What are you doing up?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I was feeling much better. So I made breakfast and woke you Lord." I replied. "Even my fever broke." I stated.

Ciel wanted to test my statement so he stood and walked over to me.

"Bend down." He demanded. I (again) did as told as he placed a hand on my forehead.

He looked surprised.

"Are you sure your feeling well enough to work?" He asked. "Yes, Young Lord." I replied.

He thought for a moment but then answered. "Very well."

I proceeded with my work and dressed the Young Master.

I could tell he was relieved that I was the one serving him today. He was probably happy that I was now healthy.

"Where would you like you breakfast Young Lord?" I asked with a slight bow. "I'll have it in the dining room." He replied as I finished dressing him.

I nodded standing up. I then led him down to the first floor and to the dining room.

"Today I have prepared pancakes with homemade maple syrup and melted butter. Served along with your favorite Earl Grey tea." I explained. Ciel took a bite of the food I had prepared. "It's good Sebastian…" He said just above a whisper.

Just then as the Young Master ate, I started to feel something.

A cough formed in my throat. I held it in and choked out a reason to leave the room, not wanting to cough in front of him because he'd surely send me away.

"I have to start cleaning, so I'll excuse myself Young Lord." I choked trying to sound normal. "Very well. You are dismissed." Ciel replied.

I left the room and headed away.

Once I was sure the Master wouldn't hear, I let myself cough.

"I-I guess not… a-all of my symptoms h-have dulled quite yet…" I said in between coughs.

I used the crook of my arm to muffle the sound of my coughing. I soon stopped and proceeded with my work despite my cough.

X_X

Despite my now sore throat, I still felt the best I had in a while, so I proceeded to clean and dust and do everything I usually did.

But as I worked, I heard a small bell toll.

I looked over seeing several bells with room names above them. The Young Earl was calling me to his study.

I sighed and stopped what I was doing. "What does he need now? I have so much cleaning to do and with so little time too…" I said to myself heading down the hall to the Young Master's study.

X_X

I knocked twice on the door but opened it with no reply.

"You needed something Young Lord?" I asked walking in. Ciel was sitting at his desk glaring at me. "Young Lord?" I asked walking toward him. "Come here…" He hissed waving his hand, signaling me to his side.

I did as told and walked over to his side. "Face me and bend down." He demanded. I nodded and did as told. Upon me doing this, he brought his hand up and placed it on my forehead, feeling for any type of abnormal warmth.

He again looked surprised.

"I told you Young Lord. My fever broke and it won't be coming back." I assured him. "I was just making sure Sebastian. I still don't need and incapable butler." He stated. "I know Young Lord." I replied with a smile.

"Can I return to my work now Young Lord? I still have so much to do." I asked. He nodded and waved me away.

I left the room and returned to my work.

X_X

Soon I finished cleaning the first floor, as I looked at my watch.

"Fifteen minutes passed noon… I must hurry and start lunch preparations, Lady Elizabeth will be here at 1:30." I reminded myself heading to the kitchen.

I started cooking but as I worked I again felt something.

A feeling of sneezing came over me. I quickly ran out of the kitchen (to keep from sneezing on the food.) and pulled out a handkerchief. I used it to cover the sneezes and muffle them, hoping no one would hear.

"Damn it…" I whispered. "S-Some symptoms are coming b-back!" I cried between sneezes.

I feared for this to happen. I originally told the Young Master that my flu itself would last about three months. But it only lasted two. And now I could feel myself slowly slip back into that state.

I knew this would happen but kept telling myself I was okay, and after the sneezing stopped, coughing started, which triggered my headache to come back. And then I really started to feel bad. The only thing that hadn't returned was my fever and nausea.

'_After everything comes back, I'll probably hit the peak of my illness.' _I thought returning to work._ 'After that happens I'll probably be sick for another month, completing my prediction of three months.'_

I headed back into the kitchen and continued cooking.

X_X

"CIELLLLLL!" I heard Lady Elizabeth call.

It was now about 1:30 and Lady Elizabeth again came for a visit with Ciel.

I finished and went to meet our guest.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth." I said with a kind smile.

"Oh, Sebastian? Ciel told me last that you were sick. I'm glad your feeling better!" Lady Elizabeth cried. "Thank you Milady." I said with a bow. "I'll take you to the Young Lord now, Lady Elizabeth." I said with a bow.

She smiled and gladly followed.

"Lunch will be served soon, I will come get you when I'm finished." I said as we entered the Young Master's room.

X_X

"Lunch is served." I said leading the Young Master and his fiancé to the dining room.

"Today I have prepared sandwiches with assorted meats and cheeses. Dressed with a bit of mayonnaise. Along with freshly made lemonade." I explained.

Elizabeth took a bite, her face brightening as soon as the food touched her tongue.

"It's delicious! Sebastian you never cease to amaze me!" She cried. "Ciel how did you come across such a good butler?" She asked.

Ciel and I shared glances. "I-It's a long story…" Ciel replied. "One that you don't need to know." He claimed. She frowned at him.

"I must be going to finish my cleaning." I claimed with a bow. "Very well, Sebastian." Ciel sighed. "Your slow today aren't you?" He asked. "Well yes, Young Lord, considering my being sick." I replied leaving the room.

I headed away, making sure I was far enough away to start coughing again.

"I feel horrible…" I sighed clenching my throbbing head. I then felt myself start to shake. "It's cold in here…" I said. "But I have work to do. I'll rest later." I said stopping my shaking.

I headed up to the second floor of the mansion to start cleaning.

X_X

I looked at my watch.

"5:00, time to start diner preparations." I said quickly walking down to the kitchen.

I started preparing dinner for the Young Master and Lady Elizabeth. But as I worked I heard a loud shriek.

"NOOO PLU PLU!" Finny yelled.

The damn demon hound was again making trouble for me.

I ran out to where the noise came.

When I arrived I found Finny again holding a tight grip around the mutt's neck. Pluto was running around the foyer setting it on fire.

I immediately acted and grabbed the mutt's muzzle. I kept a tight grip, almost too tight.

"Damn mutt!" I cried. "Stop creating unnecessary problems for me!" I picked him up and threw him to the ground (making sure not to damage the floor.). He yelped and changed back into his human form.

I picked up the mutt and walked toward the front door. I opened the door and (literally) threw him outside. "Stay out!" I yelled.

I turned toward the foyer to inspect the damage. Luckily it was light and not hard to fix.

I started working on repair, but I felt myself grow weak. My legs tried to give out, but I wouldn't let them and I kept working.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- Sorry about the sudden ending. It was getting really long, which is a good thing I know, but it would he really long if I continued with what I have planned. Hope you all liked it, I'm really happy to be back. (No more Internet problems for this girl! :-) I'll start on the next chapter right away. (Did you know this room me 2 days to write?) Please Review!**


	12. His Butler, Grell's Appearance!

**A.N- Sorry about not posting. I was working on a surprise. A gender swap Oneshot! Everything is explained in the chapter and will be up soon. Its just a Oneshot so I won"t be posting anymore of chapter's if it. (at least not at the moment…) Anyway, here's chapter 11. Hope you like it!**

* * *

(Sebastian's POV.)

After the mess in the foyer was cleaned up, I got back to cooking. It didn't take long to finish, but seemed to make me even more tired. So tired that I couldn't help but slouch.

I tried my best to look fine in front of the Master. Which worked for a while, but ended quickly.

X_X

"Dinner is served." I said with a bow, leading Ciel and Elizabeth to the dining room.

I settled them, pulling out their chairs and pushing them in once they sat. I then set the food before them.

"Tonight I have prepared smoked salmon and a side salad, freshly picked and dressed with a homemade ranch dressing. Along with Master's favorite Earl Grey tea." I explained.

I stood near as the two started eating.

"I always love your cooking Sebastian!" Lady Elizabeth cried happily. "Thank you Lady Elizabeth." I replied. But after saying that I started to feel something. I was growing warmer and warmer by the second. And soon I was wondering weather or not my face was flushed.

Soon they finished eating and I served desert. But to save my voice I didn't explain what I had made. (As it was just a simple chocolate cake.)

"Something wrong Sebastian?" Ciel asked suddenly. I felt a sinking feeling at the question, but still I kept calm. "Nothing at all Young Lord." I replied with a bow. "Really? Because you usually explain what you made." He stated. "Yes, well I didn't think I'd have to explain that I made chocolate cake." I replied. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked. "Fine Lord." I choked not wanting to lie. "Don't lie to me!" He shouted suddenly. I then knew I was found out.

He then pointed to his side. "Come here!" He demanded. I did as told and came to his side. "Bend down!" He demanded again. I again did as told.

First he slapped me. "I thought I told you not to lie! It's obvious your still sick!" He cried.

Then he brought his hand up to my forehead. "What happened to 'My fever is gone and won't be coming back?'" He asked. "Your warmer than ever!" He cried. "My Lord…" I tried to reply, but a wave of nausea suddenly came over me.

"Ciel, he went pale!" Elizabeth cried pointing to me. "Sebastian?" Ciel said waving a hand in front of my face. "Hello?" He asked.

I quickly stood up and ran to the nearest wastebasket. I collapsed in front of it and again started getting sick.

"Sebastian!" I heard Elizabeth cry.

This went in for several minutes, and the whole time I felt more and more guilty. I felt horrible about showing such weakness in front of a guest.

And soon it stopped.

"Tanaka!" Ciel yelled down the hallway left of the kitchen. Tanaka soon came running down the hall to the Master's aid.

"What's wrong Young Lord?" He asked sounding a bit scared. "Help Sebastian up to his room and get rid of that wastebasket!" He demanded. "Yes, Young Lord." He replied.

He first got rid of the wastebasket, and then helped me up.

"I-I'm sorry Young Lord." I stuttered tiredly. "It's fine!" Ciel replied sounding a bit angry.

Tanaka helped me up to my room again. "I thought I told you to rest! As did Master." Tanaka scolded. "I know…" I sighed. "I should have listened." I claimed.

X_X

Tanaka got me settled in bed. And shortly after Ciel entered my room.

"Sebastian?" He whispered as he entered. He saw I was laying in bed and walked in. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Okay for now? I guess…" I replied. "What's going to happen now? I'm assuming it'll be about the same." Ciel asked. "Kind of my Lord." I replied. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you remember when I first got sick how I told you about the peak of my illness?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm surly going to hit my peak soon." I stated. "I see…" Ciel sighed. "How long do you think this second draft will last?" Ciel asked. "Another month." I replied. He sighed but continued to listen.

I explained a bit further on my illness. But exhaustion took me over.

"I'll be…over this…in… t-time." I stated sluggishly, starting to dose off. "Are you tired Sebastian?" Ciel asked. I nodded. "I'll leave then. Get some rest." He whispered.

Right before he left I felt something climb into me and curl up beside me. I looked to find my cat that had been placed on my bed by the Master himself.

"Feel better soon, okay Sebastian?" He whispered as the door slowly closed.

Soon after I found myself slowly dosing off.

X_X

I woke up in a daze, hearing a loud noise.

I sat up, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders and almost upon instinct, I stood and headed over to my doorway. Then I opened it and looked out.

"Young Master?" I said slipping into the hallway.

*BANG* "There it is again…" I whispered to myself, walking toward the noise. *BANG* "What the hell is that?" I asked slowly making it down stairs.

The noise grew as I got closer, killing my aching head.

"Who would be making so much noise at such an hour? Isn't it about midnight?" I asked myself walking to the area the noise was accruing.

As soon as I made it, I was (annoyingly…) greeted by a very loud shriek.

"OH DEAR BASSY!" Screamed the creature who was now tackling me in a hug.

"What the hell are you doing here Grell?!" I asked, my voice elevating with every word. He pointed a finger to his cheek and backed from me in a girly manner.

"Coming to see my Bassy…" It (is he/she a girl or boy?) replied quietly. "I am not yours!" I shouted, but the yelling threw me into a coughing fit.

"Oh Bassy! I had no idea you were sick!" He cried sadly. "Yes… now leave." I sighed as the coughing stopped. "No!" Grell shouted. "I'm going to take time off of work to nurse you back to health. Oh, it'll be romantic! Your skin shining from sweat as I give you a sponge bath. And afterwards you'll want to cuddle to help with pain! Oh Bassy, our love is so beautiful!" Grell babbled, fantasizing. "That won't happen! And not it isn't!" I shouted feeling my eye start to twitch.

"Sebastian! What are you doing up? And what is that _thing _doing here?" Ciel asked running up, alarmed by the noise that Grell had previously made.

"Seems, Young Lord, he's come to see me…" I sighed feeling very annoyed.

Ciel let out a large gasp as he came to the corner we were standing in. We then found how Grell had gotten in. He had tore a huge whole in the wall, thus explaining the loud noises.

"What are you really doing here Grell?" Ciel asked. "I was ordered to get the soul of someone in the area. I believe the name was Brianna Thomas. A young wife of a clerk. She's been kidnapped and was about to die. I had some time and decided to drop by. Aren't I sweet Bassy?" He asked. "Not at all…" I sighed placing my face in one of my hands.

"My head hurts…" I whispered. "Poor Bassy! I'll help you! Maybe a kiss will help!" He cried tackling me again. "Get off of me!" I yelled as my breathing rushed. But my exasperated breaths were cut off and a familiar feeling arose.

I quickly pushed the thing off of me as I clasped a hand over my mouth.

"Bassy?" Grell approached slowly, stretching a hand to try and help. I slapped it away and collapsed to the ground, trying to breath through the feeling.

But it wasn't working, and soon I could feel the liquid from my stomach arising and trying to force it's way out my mouth. And after a (what felt like.) long battle with nausea; I found that I had lost and ended up getting sick on the floor.

Upon this, Ciel immediately ran off to get Tanaka, leaving me with Grell and my pain.

X_X

This time seemed longer and more painful. Breaths were hard to acquire, and gaging seemed more intense.

But soon it stopped and I sat almost in disbelief that I had just gotten sick on the floor in front of Master. I know it should be the same as if I were getting sick into a wastebasket, but what if it leaves a stain? It be disrespectful to Master. And plus it's not like me to make messes, even if it wasn't my fault.

I gulped as my breathing became normal again.

"B-Bassy? Are you okay now?" Grell asked. I nodded slowly still looking down in disbelief. He looked grossed out and shocked. "I think I'll be going…" He whispered slipping out through the whole in the wall and disappearing into the night.

X_X

"Mr. Sebastian!" I heard Finny cry. I turned to find Tanaka and the rest running to my aid. "Meyrin, go get some towels and a bucket of water. Finny and Bard help Mr. Sebastian up to his room." Tanaka ordered.

Ciel turned to me as the two servants helped me up. "Where's Grell?" He asked. "H-He left…" I whispered. Ciel looked relieved. "Good… Now that that's over. Take him to his room." Ciel ordered.

I was glad to go, and as soon as they had me settled I found myself again dosing off. And was soon off to sleep.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- I'M SOOO SORRY! I know I'm really late. But like in said I was working partly on my Gender Swap Oneshot. I've even got a good name for it. Her Butler, A Maid? And sorry if this chapter was short… I had a hard time coming up with stuff to write. I guess I have a case if writer's block… Hope it goes away! Please Review! (Look out for Her Butler, A Maid?)**


	13. His Butler, Coma

**A.N- Sorry about everything. I know I haven't been consistent on updating. I've just been busy. Christmas is coming up, and I have before break projects in school to finish. I just haven't had time to write. But I swear that will end on December, 26 at 12:00 AM. Anyway, here is chapter 12. Hope you like it. **

* * *

(Ciel's POV.)

As usual I woke at 9:00 AM. But today Tanaka was the one to tend to me, not Sebastian. But this was to be expected, as Sebastian lapsed yesterday.

After I was dressed and fed, I headed down to Sebastian's room.

I knocked twice on the old oak door, but upon no reply, I let myself in.

"Sebastian?" I whispered entering. Upon doing so, I found the demon still sleeping.

I found this odd as he is usually awake by now. But yesterday was long and stressful for the butler.

I decided not to wake him. Instead I sat and watched him, observing his breaths and movements.

As I sat in silence, Sebastian quickly turned, appearing to be in pain.

"Sebastian? Are you okay?" I whispered expecting an answer. But when he didn't answer, I realized he hadn't woken yet.

I stood and walked to the other side of Sebastian's bed. I then bent down, inching my face close to his. (Yay, I'm beginning to really like Yaoi!)

I watched closely noticing something. Sebastian looked weak and fragile almost like a child. This was because of how red Sebastian's face had become and the current position he was in.

As I watched, I noticed his face redden.

With my face still close to his, I brought my hand up and felt his temperature. But right before I touched him, my hand stopped. I could feel heat surfacing, enough to make my hand sweat. I continued to place my hand on his forehead feeling how warm he had become.

I gasped upon contact with the butler's skin. It was almost to warm to touch.

I then decided on what to do. I stood and headed to the doorway.

I headed out and gathered what I needed.

Shortly, I returned with a large bowl filled with ice water and several rags.

I took a rag and placed it over Sebastian's forehead. But almost as soon as I placed it, I had to change it because it had already became warm.

After a while of placing and changing rags, I noticed Sebastian's temperature had gone down a bit.

Upon this, I decided to leave and let him rest more.

X_X

Hours pass and it become's about 2:30 PM. I again headed back to Sebastian's room to check on the demon.

"Sebastian?" I said entering once again. But when I turned from closing the door, I found him still sleeping. This time I became worried.

I walked over to his bed and tried shaking the butler awake.

"Sebastian, wake up. It's passed 2:30." I whispered. But nothing happened. He didn't even move. "Sebastian?" I said a bit louder. Still nothing. "Sebastian!" I yelled shaking him more. "Sebastian! Sebastian! Wake up!" I yelled.

I stopped shaking him and reached for his neck, searching for a pulse. I sat in silence feeling for something. Luckily I did. But he still wouldn't wake, which left me panicked.

I decided to try something else. I stood from his side and removed my eyepatch. I opened my eye and shouted an order.

"Sebastian! I order you to wake!" I yelled. But it didn't work. Sebastian sat still sleeping.

I then ran to the doorway and started yelling for Tanaka.

"Tanaka! Tanaka! Please help!" I yelled. I waited a minute, listening for footsteps.

I suddenly heard someone rushing my way.

"What's wrong, Young Lord?" Tanaka asked sounding worried. "It's Sebastian! He won't wake up!" I cried.

He the ran into the bedroom and over to Sebastian.

He grabbed Sebastian and started to shake his lifeless body while calling his name repeatedly.

After a moment of pointless attempts to wake the butler, Tanaka laid Sebastian's body down and reached for him neck searching for his pulse.

When Tanaka realized Sebastian was alive, he decided to try something.

He brought his hand up over the butler's face. Using his hand he slapped Sebastian twice.

Still nothing happened…

Tanaka let out an exasperated sighed. "What's wrong with him?" I asked worried. "I think it's a fever induced coma…" Tanaka replied sadly. "Will he be okay?" I asked. "I'm not sure. But we need to get his fever down to make him wake up." Tanaka claimed.

"Go get the others. I need some supplies." Tanaka ordered. "I'll do it!" I volunteered. Tanaka looked surprised. "Are you sure, My Lord?" He asked. "Yes!" I replied. "Okay…"

"Young Master, I need three things. First re-fill the bowl with ice and water, second fill a glass with ice cubes, third go to the washroom and get some medicine that'll bring down Mr. Sebastian's temperature." Tanaka ordered. "Okay!" I said taking the bowl.

I headed down the to the kitchen to gathered what I needed. First I headed over to the freezer and filled the bowl with ice and water, second I got a glass and filled it also with ice.

With both of those done, I headed up to Sebastian's room, dropping off the first things Tanaka had asked for.

Then I headed to the washroom to get the medicine.

I looked and looked for nearly ten minutes. 'Where does he keep it?' I asked myself. Finally I found what I was looking for.

'I wonder if this will affect Sebastian?' I asked myself remembering what the demon had told me.

X_X

With everything in hand, we (meaning Tanaka.) got to work.

We started by placing (and changing) cold rags on Sebastian's forehead. Then we force fed him ice to bring his body temperature down. (There is a way you can force feed sleeping people but I'm not going to go into that right now.) Once that was done we force fed him the medicine. The medicine was supposed to help maintain his temperature so we could get it down more.

Consistently we kept this up. Changing his rags, feeding him ice and medicine, slowly nursing his temperature down.

"How long will this take?" I asked the elderly butler. "All night I suppose. But Lord, your not staying up. You need your sleep." Tanaka replied. "I want to though. I have to make sure Sebastian's okay!" I fought childishly. Tanaka sighed. "You know he'd tell you the same, Young Earl." Tanaka replied. "I know…" I said remembering all the times Sebastian had told me the same.

As we sat, a sound rang from where the butler was laying. Several coughs could be heard.

"Sebastian?" I whispered coming near the demon, hoping he was awake. But when I came to the side Sebastian was facing, I saw he was still asleep.

Tanaka looked at me with hopeful eyes, but I shook my head indicating that Sebastian had not yet woken.

I looked down at Sebastian, noticing how uncomfortable he looked.

I again bent down to feel his temperature. Not much changed sense the last time I checked. (Which was about an hour ago.)

Suddenly as we sat, we heard a knock on the door.

"Young Master?" Meyrin's voice rang through the door. "Come in, Meyrin." I called. She did as told and slipped in.

"I've brought you a snack. I figured you two would be hungry, yes I did." Meyrin claimed holding a tray filled with small sandwiches.

I looked at her slightly surprised. "Who made these?" I asked. "Me of course." She replied. I sighed glad it wasn't Bard who had cooked them. (Incase any of you are confused. Bard is the character Baldroy. It's just I swear they call him Bard in the anime. But it's Baldroy in the Manga.)

Tanaka and I took the sandwiches and gladly ate them, both of us delighted by the taste.

"These are really good Meyrin." I said taking a bite of one. She smiled widely. "Thank you Lord!" She cried happily. "That's the first time you've ever praised me." She stated. "It is? I'll have to change that." I replied.

Once we were done eating, we gave Meyrin the tray and got back to work.

X_X

I soon found myself asleep in the dark room. Sebastian still hadn't woken and it was growing very late. Nearly 11:00 PM.

"Young Lord… Young Lord wake up." Someone called shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes to see light sunlight. "Tanaka? Did I fall asleep?" I asked rubbing my drowsy eyes.

I looked up to find I was still in Sebastian's room. I was sitting at his desk with my head on my arms.

"You did Young Lord." Tanaka replied. "How's Sebastian?" I asked. "He still asleep…" Tanaka replied. "His temperature has gone down a lot though." Tanaka claimed. "Did you sleep?" I asked. "No… One of us had to stay up to keep taking care of Mr. Sebastian." Tanaka replied. "Go to your room then. I'll take over from here." I ordered softly. "Are you sure, Young Lord?" He asked sounding a bit worried. "Yes, you need your sleep. Like I keep telling Sebastian. I don't need a incapable butler." I replied getting up from where I was sitting.

Tanaka had no choice but to listen. So he headed out of the room and to his.

I turned to look at Sebastian. He was still peacefully sleeping.

I was becoming impatient. So I again took off my eye patch and shouted an order.

"Sebastian, I order you to wake!" I shouted. I waited a moment hoping something would happen. But nothing did.

"What happened to, 'Master's order's are always absolute?'" I asked coming to Sebastian side again. "I thought that was some sort of law for demons?" I whispered only loud enough for him to hear. "Plus, aren't you supposed to be by my side even in death?" I asked.

I laid my head down on his bed, close to Sebastian, realizing how tired I was, despite just waking up.

But suddenly as I sat, dosing off, Sebastian started to stir. I wasn't expecting him to wake, so I didn't ask him anything.

But as I watched he shot up in bed coughing. He clasped his hand over him mouth.

"What is this nasty taste in my mouth?" He asked. "Probably the medicine." I replied. "What… Medicine?" He asked.

Sebastian quickly grabbed the wastebasket and started getting sick, nauseated from the taste of the medicine Tanaka and I had force fed him.

Once he finished he reached for the water Tanaka had left for him incase he did wake up. (Tanaka predicted this to happen.)

He took several big drinks of it, trying to get the putrid taste out of his mouth.

"What was that Young Lord?" Sebastian asked calming down. "Medicine…" I replied. "I meant what type." Sebastian said sounding angry. "I don't know what it's called. But it's supposed to maintain your temperature." I replied. "Why would you need to do that, Young Lord?" Sebastian asked. "Because all of yesterday, you were in a fever induced coma." I replied. "What? I was?" Sebastian asked with a surprised look on his face. I nodded.

I explained everything that happened yesterday.

"So I was asleep all day yesterday?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, because your temperature got too high." I replied. "And you and Tanaka stayed up all night trying to get it to come down?" He asked shocked. "Well, I didn't stay up. Tanaka did though." I replied. "I see… I'll have to thank him later." Sebastian said.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- Sorry about being sooo late. Like I keep saying. I have a lot going on. Anyway, how did you like this chapter? I think it's interesting. I'm not really sure how I came up with this. It just kinda happened. I don't know. I'll go now. Updates coming soon! Please Review!**


	14. His Butler, Kittens!

**A.N- Okay, SOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to make you all wait sooooooooo long for an update. It's just I've been working on other ideas. I promise I'll finish this! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, but I'll try. Here's chapter 13!**

* * *

Sebastian sat alone in his room feeling strangely aloof. He wasn't feeling sick but he wasn't feeling better either. He was stuck in the middle, in a distant state.

Because of this, he couldn't think. His mind was fuzzy, almost like he was drugged.

He couldn't stand sitting in that seemingly deaf room. So he stood, not dizzily nor steadily, and treaded over to his door and out to the hallway.

His breathing was staggered and quick and he looked as if he were looking for something.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called to the older man walking slowly in front of his study. "Sebastian!" He called again.

Sebastian wasn't listening. He just kept moving along as if he were the only one in the world.

"Sebastian answer me!" Ciel yelled running up and grabbing the butler, causing him to stop. He looked up at Sebastian's face, noticing how peaceful it looked. The perfect butler's expression was blank.

Sebastian simply shook the small boy's hand off his arm and kept going.

Ciel, upon this decided to follow the poor sick butler, realizing he must have hit his peak and was so sick he couldn't pay a right mind to anyone.

He knew he couldn't stop Sebastian, so following him was his only option. So he kept quiet and trailed closely behind Sebastian, expecting him to pass out at any given moment.

X_X

They came along to the foyer where all of the idiot servants were cleaning.

"Oh, hello Young Lord, Sebastian?" Meyrin ran over wondering what Sebastian was doing up. "Young Lord, what's he doing?" Meyrin asked watching Sebastian slowly make his way to the front door. "I don't know, that's why I'm following him." Ciel replied chasing after Sebastian, who was now going outside.

"Sebastian! No it's too cold!" The young boy called to his butler. It was about December and had previously snowed. This was bad as Sebastian was barefoot and wearing very thin nightwear.

"Sebastian! Someone bring me his jacket and shoes! QUICKLY!" Ciel shouted an order as he watched his butler slowly get away.

As soon as Ciel had everything he had asked for, he ran after the feverish butler.

"Sebastian your going to make yourself sicker!" Ciel yelled. Ciel again grabbed Sebastian and threw his jacket around his shoulders and then forced his shoes on his feet. "Are you an idiot?" Ciel asked, but when he looked up to look at Sebastian, he found the demon already gone.

Sebastian was now trailing along the snow looking for something. Ciel again ran after him.

"…cat." Sebastian mumbled. Ciel heard what he said and groaned. "Not this again…" He sighed.

Sebastian continued to look around, finally coming to a small garden shed.

"Cat…" He again mumbled. Sebastian then sat down on the ground, waiting for something.

Ciel came around and sat in front of his butler peering into his face. Ciel found Sebastian's pupils dilated and murky. This disturbed him so he brought a hand up to Sebastian's forehead.

Ciel flinched and immediately removed his hand upon contact. "He's burning up! Come on Sebastian, we need to get you inside." Ciel stood and pulled on his butler's arm.

Sebastian didn't listen. Instead he stayed sitting in the cold snow.

Ciel now was becoming impatient. He was about to order Sebastian when he saw his butler get up. Sebastian then walked over closer to the shed.

"Where is she?" Sebastian mumbled to himself, opening the shed door. "Are you looking for your cat Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a scared tone. Ciel hadn't told Sebastian yet but his cat had gotten out and hadn't come back. So Ciel thought the cat had died and was now afraid his butler would find it.

Sebastian strode into the shed and gasped at what he found. Ciel gulped knowing what the discovery was.

"Kittens!" Sebastian cried kneeling down. "What?!" Ciel was surprised at the word.

Ciel came up beside Sebastian and looked down to find his butler's cat and four small kittens. Ciel groaned knowing that Sebastian would want to keep them.

Sebastian petted the cats with glee. "So cute…" He whispered. Ciel couldn't lie, the cats were adorable, but he knew they'd cause trouble for him.

Sebastian then picked one up and snuggled it against his chest. The kittens weren't very old, but their eyes had opened and they could move around pretty freely.

The kitten on Sebastian's chest, climbed up his shirt and started licking Sebastian with a scratchy tongue. Sebastian laughed lightheartedly at the sensation.

"S-Stop… that tickles!" He laughed more as the kitten continued. Ciel couldn't help but smile at the scene. He had never heard Sebastian laugh like that before, it was very sweet.

Ciel then realized how much Sebastian really loved cats. But still he was going to get rid of the cats after Sebastian recovered so that he wasn't distracted from his work. He couldn't have Sebastian distracted.

Sebastian then grabbed the other three kittens and hugged all four. They all meowed and rubbed up against Sebastian with pleasure.

Sebastian laughed more as their soft fur tickled his neck and chest.

Ciel didn't know what to do. He needed to get Sebastian inside before he got too cold, but he knew that the butler wouldn't leave the kittens and his cat.

Ciel continued to think, he knew what he had to do but was very reluctant on the idea. He had to let Sebastian take the kittens and their mother inside.

He sighed and decided that was what he had to do. So he looked down at Sebastian, about to tell him to come inside and bring the cats, but he found the sick butler now laying on the cold floor fast asleep with all five cats laying on his chest, also sleeping.

He smiled wider at the adorable scene. But he bent down and shook Sebastian awake.

"Y-Young Lord?" Sebastian asked waking. "Come on. You need to come inside." Ciel urged. "But the kittens and my cat?" He was reluctant as Ciel had predicted but Ciel grabbed Sebastian's cat and started toward the shed door.

"Young Lor-" Sebastian tried to question Ciel's movements but was cut off. "Bring the kittens!" Ciel interrupted. Sebastian looked confused but complied cradling all four kittens in his arms.

X_X

Tanaka stood in the door way of Sebastian's room completely surprised, watching the demon play with the cats.

"Your letting him keep them, Young Lord?" Tanaka asked. "Just until he's feeling better. Plus I had no choice, he wouldn't come in otherwise." Ciel replied.

Sebastian again laid down with the cats. Now he had five cats for comfort and warmth. He couldn't imagine anything more fun then these cats.

"Thank you, Young Lord!" Sebastian cheered as one of the kittens again licked him. "Your welcome Sebastian." Ciel replied.

Ciel then headed back to his study to let Sebastian get acquainted with his four new cats. The whole time knowing it would now be impossible to take the cats away.

X_X

As time went on Sebastian got attached to the cats, and soon it was all he talked about.

He soon started to feel better, as the cats seemed to speed his recovery. But Sebastian still was forced to stay in bed and rest, considering what happened last time he was feeling better.

And surely enough, Ciel was right and Sebastian lapsed again. His temperature skyrocketed, he was getting sick often, he was constantly coughing and sneezing, and he couldn't even sit up or move because it would bother his headache.

There wasn't any light in his room anymore, as it bothered him. His cats were often taken away because he complained they were too warm and were also bothering him. And when this happened Ciel knew Sebastian had really hit rock bottom, his cats were his pride and joy.

After a while Ciel wondered if Sebastian would ever be better. It was now nearly four months sense it started and only seemed to be getting worse. Was it because it was cold outside or was he simply not allowing himself to get better?

Ciel suspected the second option. Maybe Sebastian didn't want to get better and was forcing himself to get worse and worse. 'No, that's impossible!' Ciel thought to himself.

Maybe this wasn't Demon Flu, but something worse? Maybe it was a disease? Something that wouldn't be cured unless they had proper medicine. Upon realizing this, Ciel went to Sebastian to confront him.

He knocked softly on the door, just loud enough for the demon to hear but not be bothered by it. He waited a moment before hearing a reply.

"Come in." Sebastian called hoarsely. Ciel did as told and opened the door, making sure not to let much light in.

"Sebastian, we need to talk." Ciel whispered. "Okay…" Sebastian replied weakly. "Do you really believe this is Demon Flu?" Ciel asked. "Yes I do, Young Lord." Sebastian replied. "I thought you said you'd be feeling better by now? It's been nearly four months." Ciel stated. "I told you at the beginning that it would last for at least three months. I also included by saying three or four months. That doesn't mean I'm going to be absolutely precise." Sebastian explained. "And I told you that I'd hit the peak of my illness, and I have. It'll take me a little bit to recover. Ever heard the saying 'It'll get worse before it gets better'?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, I have. So this means it won't be long before your back on you feet, right Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "That's right, Young Lord." Sebastian replied.

"You better feel better soon or I'll realize that I don't need you anymore!" Ciel stated jokingly. "The others aren't doing bad at keeping the mansion from falling into ruins. Their more capable then even I realized." Ciel joked. Sebastian let out a small laugh. "I will, Young Lord." Sebastian replied. "Do you promise?" Ciel asked. "Yes, Young Lord. I promise!" Sebastian replied.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A.N- I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I've just been busy considering tomorrow is Christmas Eve! I promise things will speed up after Christmas, Merry Christmas by the way, and hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	15. His Butler, In Hell?

A.N-** I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I promised this would stop but it hasn't... It's just I remembered that I had to work on something for school over break and started freaking out... Well I am back at school now and it'll hopefully speed up updates as I write most of what I post at school on my free time. Anyway, I'm probably ending this story soon, mainly because, as much as I'd like to, I can't keep Sebastian sick forever, I'm running out of ideas! It will probably only last 2-3 more chapters...sorry. I just have other ideas I want to try out, and I can't with this story still not finished. Anyway here's chapter 14! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Just as Ciel had predicted, Sebastian was just becoming worse and worse. His temperature skyrocketed, he could barely talk, he couldn't even sit up without becoming completely dizzy, and he couldn't even take the smallest noise as he said it bothered his headache.

Now Ciel was becoming more and more worried for his butler. He was almost certain that Sebastian didn't have Demon flu, but something much worse! Something he'd need medicine to cure. He had tried once to ask the demon, but Sebastian said he still believed it was just the flu! How could he after now almost four and a half months sick!? Ciel couldn't believe it for a moment that this was merely the flu! So again he found himself marching down to the demon's room to confront him.

He knocked softly on the door, carful not to bother Sebastian. He waited several moments before he heard Sebastian's reply.

"C-Come in..." Sebastian choked. Ciel did as told and came in, again carful not to bother his servant. "Sebastian we need to talk...again." Ciel commanded. "It is demon flu, Young Lord." Sebastian said knowing Ciel's question. "And no, you can't get any medicine. It's best to let things run their course." Sebastian claimed. "But what if it isn't Demon flu? It has lasted longer than you said it would. Maybe that's a sign that this is something worse?!" Ciel claimed. Sebastian sighed. "It may have been a long time sense I've been sick like this. But Young Lord, I wouldn't forget a felling like this." Sebastian explained getting a bit annoyed.

"How do you get to hell? We need to get you some medicine!" Ciel commanded. Sebastian was slightly shocked that his master would go to such lengths, as the Demon Realm, where demons live, is far more dangerous than Hell itself. That is where the true evil lyes, beside the devil, the ruler over both the Demon Realm, and Hell itself, he is the only other thing more dangerous than demons, but the topic there is debatable.

"I can't tell you!" Sebastian said almost shouting. This caused him to cough several times. "Don't make me order you!" Ciel demanded. Sebastian slightly quivered in his bed at his Master's sudden loudness. Ciel noticed and immediately calmed himself.

"I can't Young Lord, even if you order me. It's punishable by death to let a human into Hell who isn't dead. I'd be killed on site!" Sebastian claimed. "Oh? Is that so? Are you lying to me?" Ciel asked. "No, Young Master. You ordered me unable to lie. So of course not..." Sebastian said letting out a sigh.

Ciel still didn't believe Sebastian. So he had Tanaka take him to The Undertaker for more information. Surely he'd know right?

X_X

"Stay here Tanaka. I'm going to talk to the Undertaker!" Ciel ordered fiercely. "But Young Lord? It looks dangerous. Are you sure you're safe on your own?" Tanaka asked. Ciel gave him a slight glare as he answered. "Yes, I don't want you to hear what I'm going to ask him. It's a matter about Sebastian." Ciel explained. "Is it why he's been sick for so long?" Tanaka asked. Ciel nodded walking into the ex-reaper's practice.

"Undertaker?" He called out. He didn't get an answer. "It's Ciel Phantomhive. I need some information." Ciel called. He stood silent waiting for an answer, knowing that the Undertaker was lurking somewhere in the building.

Suddenly as Ciel stood, he heard a coffin shift and the top fall to the floor.

"What a lovely surprise Young Earl!" Undertaker said slowly creeping from where he was. "You know my payment for information. I need a good joke!" He said, his smile growing wider. Ciel sighed and waved him over. Undertaker listened and walked over to Ciel. He bent down so Ciel could whisper him a joke.

As soon as the last word left Ciel's lips, Undertaker burst into a fit of childish laughter. Usually Ciel's jokes weren't funny. But this one was one Sebastian had taught him. So of course the ex-reaper thought it funny.

Ciel waited for Undertaker to stop laughing. And as soon as he did, Ciel found himself sitting in from of Undertaker with a cup of cheap instant tea in his hands.

"So what information do you need Young Earl? Clues on a murder case or something?" Undertaker asked. Ciel shook his head as he started his question. "How many times have you been to Hell, or rather the Demon Realm?" Ciel asked. Undertaker appeared shocked at this question but proceeded with his answer. "Many times. Reapers often go there to complain about demons to their leader Satin." Undertaker replied.

"Than do you know the rules?" Ciel asked. "Somewhat." Undertaker replied. "Than what would happen if I were to enter Hell with Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "Well, because your a human, and not dead. Your demon would surely be killed!" Undertaker replied. "Plus the Demon Realm is very dangerous. There would be a demon after you at every corner." He claimed.

'That's what Sebastian told me...' Ciel thought to himself.

"Young Earl? If you don't mind my asking. But why do you want to go to the Demon Realm?" Undertaker asked. Ciel sighed slightly. "I need to get medicine for Sebastian. He's been sick for too long." Ciel replied. "Is there any way I could enter?" Ciel asked. Undertaker nodded. "All you need to do is hide yourself. Make it seem like your one of them." Undertaker replied. "How do I do that?" Ciel asked. "With a potion to change the feeling of you soul temporarily. Also it changes your smell, because to demons, humans have a specific smell. It's very desirable to them." Undertaker replied.

"Where do I get this potion?" Ciel asked. "I have it here." Undertaker replied as he started to dig through some belongings.

"Ah here it is!" Undertaker mumbled showing Ciel a small bottle filled with a colorful liquid. "Drink it and it's effects will last a whole 24 hours." Undertaker explained. Ciel took the bottle, satisfied with his visit to Undertaker. "Thank you." Ciel sighed turning to leave. "Come again Young Lord! Maybe we could fit you for your coffin next time!" Undertaker shouted.

Ciel smiled smugly to himself as he headed back to Tanaka so he could go home.

But on the way he remember something. "I don't know how to even get to Hell! I heard there is a gate... Sebastian will probably know, seeing as it was his home at one time." Ciel whispered to himself.

X_X

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he walked through his mansion's front door. "We have something to take care of!" Ciel yelled.

He started up to the demon's bedroom. And almost as soon as he walked in he heard Sebastian start to talk.

"What is it Young Lord. Did you need something?" Sebastian asked. "Yes! We're heading to Hell! I order you to take me!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian was shocked. "I told you! I'd be killed! I can't take you!" Sebastian shouted, immediately followed by coughing. Ciel took out the potion and showed it to Sebastian.

"Undertaker told me that this will hide the fact that I'm human! It'll make me appear a demon!" Ciel shouted. He noticed Sebastian flinch at the loudness in his voice, but this time he didn't tone it down. "H-How did you get that?" Sebastian asked. "The Undertaker gave it to me! Now I order you to take me to Hell! We are getting in you medicine!" Ciel shouted. "Don't refuse an order! I am your Master and you'll obey me!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian slowly sat up.

"Fine..." He sighed. "As you wish Young Master..." He obeyed, sounding very annoyed. "In order for me to be able to travel with you. I'm going to activate my powers. But it won't last long. 24 hours at the most." Sebastian explained. "Perfect! That's how long the effects of this potion last!" Ciel claimed.

Sebastian's eyes than changed color and slowly he rose from his bed to start getting ready. He undressed from his nightwear and changed into his usual attire. He fixed his hair to look a bit neater than it had, and he washed the sweat from his face.

Pretty soon Sebastian was looking has normal as he usually would.

"Drink the potion. I'm going to take you to Hell now." Sebastian ordered. Ciel nodded and drank the potion. As soon as he finished, Ciel started to cough.

"That tastes nasty!" He gaged. "What do you expect? It's made out of many different things that would usually taste nasty to humans." Sebastian explained. "Now come here!" Sebastian waved to Ciel. "We're going from here?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and held him by the arm, almost as if he were holding a doll. He put his hand over Ciel's eyes.

"Relax..." He whispered, bringing Ciel closer to him.

As Sebastian stood he started to whisper a soft incantation. Light formed around them, than darkness. And suddenly Ciel felt a hard substance under his feet, almost as if it were stone.

Sebastian backed from embracing Ciel, removing his hand from Ciel's face.

"You can open your eyes now Young Master." Sebastian said. Ciel did as told and opened his eyes.

When he did he was shocked to find that they were no longer in London. All he could see was a large dark gate that covered the view from the inside.

"Welcome to Hell's Gate!" Sebastian smiled evilly. From where they were standing, all they could see was the wall the at held the gate, but above it was the city that was known as Demon Realm. A dangerous place filled with evil and crime.

"I'll warn you now, Young Lord. This place has much crime. There will likely be demons fighting and trying to kill eachother. It isn't a nice place. The buildings are run down and old, and much suffering can be heard from all of the crime." Sebastian explain. He started to smile as a scream was heard. "Although the sounds ofmterror are very entertaining to us demons." Sebastian smiled. "Shall we go Young Lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded with a slight gulp.

The two then headed for the gate. But upon meeting with the tall structure, they were stopped by two strong looking demons.

"What do you want?" One of them sneered facing Sebastian. "I'd like to enter." Sebastian replied. "And with this demon." Sebastian added pointing to Ciel.

The demon hummed angrily but waved the two in.

"Go on!" He yelled. Ciel looked to Sebastian noticing him flinch slightly.

"Your headache's not completely gone, is it?" Ciel asked. "No, I'm much weaker also. It's because of the extent of my illness. The strength my powers are giving me won't last long as I already told you. We need to hurry before my symptoms start coming back." Sebastian replied.

X_X

After a little bit of walking, Ciel decided to ask Sebastian something.

"Where do you get medicine anyway, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "There's a alchemist who works for Satin, our leader. He makes all of our potions and medicine. Although there more like drugs and are much stronger than the medicine that humans use." Sebastian replied. "So how would I effect you?" Ciel asked. "It'll probably make me drowsy. I'll have to sleep off the medicine. And afterwards I'll probably be a bit...unresponsive." Sebastian replied.

"Unresponsive? What do you mean Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian though for a moment.

"I probably will say thing in an odd way, or not reply when talked to. Although that'll last only about an hour." Sebastian replied.

"What all will you need?" Ciel asked. "Pain killers for my headache, something to help with vomiting, basically anything a human would need just the medicine is a bit different." Sebastian replied.

Suddenly as they walked,Sebastian stood dead in his tracks.

"Sebastian are you okay?" Ciel asked. He came around in front of the demon to get a better look as to what might have frightened him.

"W-We need to move from this street!" Sebastian stuttered picking up Ciel and running from where he stood.

"Sebastian!? Why are you so scared of that street?" Ciel asked, yelling. "That's the street I grew up on!" He replied in a almost frightened voice. "What's wrong with it? Are there strong demons on that street or something?" Ciel asked. Sebastian shook his head. "Worse! My parents live on that street!" Sebastian replied. "Are they scary?" Ciel asked. "Extremely!" Sebastian replied.

When Sebastian felt safe again he stopped and put down Ciel, whom now wore a curious expression.

"What are your parents like? Are they just like you or worse?" Ciel asked half meaning it as an insult.

"Let me explain something, Young Lord. There are four types of demons. Demons like me who spend their time in the Human Realm looking for the perfect soul, classic demons who show no mercy to get a human's soul, kind demons who use their kindness to get close to a human so they can kill then and take their soul, and soul demons that are attached to the soul of a cruel human." Sebastian explained.

"And I need to know this why?" Ciel asked. "Because the most dangerous is the Kind Demons, which that is the type of demon my parents are! They're very annoying and like begging everything I do! I can't stand them!" Sebastian replied. "We must stay away from there!" Sebastian shouted.

"But I heard Mrs. Michaelis saying how much she missed her little Sebby!" Someone said from behind Sebastian and Ciel.

(Can't believe I'm bringing this character in. But I can't resist! Also I'd like to point out that this happens before Season 2.)

"CLAUDE!" Sebastian yelled turning quickly to see a four-eyed demon standing before them. "What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"I grew up here too. Or did you forget? I guess being 500 years old is finally catching up with you!" (Claude in my imagination is kind of childish!) Claude replied.

"Your the same age as me, and 500 years is still young compared to our elders!" Sebastian shouted. "But really? What are you doing here? I thought you had that Trancy brat to take care of?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm here to get medicine. Seems I've come down with the flu! It seems to be going around the demon realm as well as the human realm." Claude replied. "You too? How long have you had it?" Sebastian asked.

"You caught it also? I've had it for about three weeks now." Claude replied. "How long have you had it Sebastian?" Claude asked. Sebastian didn't really want to tell Claude, because in truth he had been sick a bit to long for it to be truly Demon flu.

"F-Four and a half months!" Sebastian replied. "And your just now getting medicine?" Claude asked. Sebastian nodded. "I thought it would get better in time..." Sebastian sighed. Claude shook his head.

"It may have been that way when we were children, but it gets worse when we're grown." Claude explained. "You need medicine to get better." Claude explained.

Somehow Ciel didn't think Sebastian didn't know that? 'He was avoiding work!' Ciel though, anger filling his mind.

"We better get going. It's not like the Alchemist is open all day." Claude claimed. Sebastian nodded and they again started to walk.

Claude went up ahead of the two, which left Sebastian feeling relieved.

"Claude is annoying..." Sebastian sighed?

"Who is he anyway?" Ciel asked. "The demon butler of the Trancy Manor. He appears apathetic but at certain moments his personality changes. It's very annoying..." Sebastian replied.

"I can tell." Ciel said with a slight laugh. "You demons are very interesting and entertaining to watch!" Ciel laughed. "Are we, Young Lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded as they proceeded.

X_X

Soon the two were about halfway to the building where the Alchemist lived. On the way they saw many sick demons, which Sebastian explained where doing to same as them. And they even witnessed a fight between two demons, which Sebastian had to help another demon who was annoyed by the two, and pull them apart, stopping the fight.

Soon they made it and were entering the small shop where the Alchemist lived.

"Okay, I'm going to warn you now Young Lord. The Alchemist actually hates demons, and often says awful things. He's actually quite demon like, but we don't question him, because he has the power and authority to kill a demon." Sebastian claimed. Ciel nodded and followed in.

X_X

"What do you want damn demon?" An old man known as Alchemist asked.

"I'd like all of your Demon flu medicine." Sebastian replied. "What do you have for me in return?" Alchemist asked. Sebastian took a small bag out of his pocket.

"Does 47 silver work?" Sebastian asked. Truth was Demons don't have a type of currency, but they msinly used trading, and plus the Alchemist could used silver in different potions.

Alchemist nodded and turned picking out all he had for Demon flu. Once he found everything, he placed in all in a small paper bag and handed it to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled his kind but cruel smile.

"Thank you." He hissed backing away. "Okay, Young Lord. Let's head back." Sebastian said. But as he started to walk, Ciel noticed something. Sebastian was looking rather pale and tired. He ran up to the demon and offered his shoulder.

"Sebastian, you're looking a bit unsteady. Lean on me!" Ciel ordered wrapping a arm around Sebastian's back. Sebastian did as told, as he was growing very tired.

But as they walked a screech could be heard.

"SEBASTIAN!" The voice screamed. As soon as the voice ended, Sebastian started again to run. This time leaving Ciel to run after him.

"Sebastian wait!" Ciel yelled.

"Stay away from me Mother!" Sebastian yelled running for the gate.

"Come here Little Sebby! Your Mommy misses you!" The female demon yelled following after Sebastian.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A.N**.**- Again I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go this long without updating. But at least something really funny is coming up. I'm adding in some characters that every Bassy fan has thought about at least once. His parents! And what makes it even better is they're the annoying, over protective parents! It'll be complete with original embarrassing stories about Bassy and also some really funny nicknames! I hope your looking forward to it! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. Hope you liked it, and please review**!


End file.
